The Wedding::La Boda::
by saku-chan94
Summary: Naruto y Sakura estan a un mes de su boda, pero multiples cosas han sucedido y se les a complicado los preparativos, asi que deciden contratar a un experto.Tal vez un segundo amor llegue, ¿Que hara Sakura? NaruSaku, HinaNaru, SasuSaku NaruSakuHinaSasu.
1. Prologo

**The****Wedding**

-La boda-

**Prologo.**

Mas detestable no podía ser, en un mes mas estaría casada y todos los preparativos eran un horror, ¡No! Era más que eso, era un asco, un completo ¡Asco!..

Pero debía tranquilizarme…

Al menos, tenía al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado. Naruto Uzumaki, ese era su nombre, cabello alborotado, rubio, de unos ojos azules que te transportaban a otro mundo, demasiado guapo para ser cierto. Sonreí complacida al ver a mi futuro esposo.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan?- Se giro asustado.- ¿Por qué me sonríes?- A veces llegaba a ser algo tonto.- ¡Te juro que yo no fui el culpable de la cancelación del salón de la boda!

Sonreí a un mas al ver su tono preocupado por una simple sonris…

Esperen… ¡¿Qué rayos?!

- ¿Cance...Cancela…Cancelación? ¿De que rayos hablas?- Me levante del sofá para encarar a mi torpe prometido.

- Yo…Yo… ¡Lo siento Sakura-Chan!, era demasiado costoso, ya se que te dije que hicieras lo que quieras, pero es ¡demasiado! Además el encargado no me cayo bien.- puso una cara de fastidio, pero la quito para decirme nervioso.- ¿Estas enojada?

¿Que si estoy enojada pregunto?

-No, no lo estoy.- dije con voz neutra, suspiro.- ¡Estoy Furiosa!-

Me alabanze contra el como tigre en caza, -por consecuencia nuestra- el sillón se fue hacia atrás. Nos empezamos a reír ante la situación. No podía pedir un mejor momento -fijamos nuestras miradas uno al otro- solo con eso nos dábamos cuenta que estábamos enamorados.

A mis 23 años de edad, al fin había decidido dejar la vida sin preocupaciones de una chica solterona, para dar un paso un gran paso en mi vida y así volverme toda una mujer. Y que no mejor que con la persona mas maravillosa del mundo que con la que haz pasado gran parte de tu vida.

Lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

- ¡Tengo un plan!- hablo Naruto rompiendo el silencio y parándose, me extendió su mano, la tome, sacudí mis ropas y puse en correcta posición el sofá con su ayuda. Lo mire con el seño fruncido.- ¡Contratemos a un encargado en bodas!

- Un ¿Qué?


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

**30 Días para la Boda**

**Lugar **~Haga su sueño realidad

- Que nombre.- suspiro la joven empujando la puerta del lugar, en donde su prometido le había persuadido a ir, ella se negó rotundamente, pero le salio con "Has estado muy cansada, necesitas relajarte" y era cierto, ella se dedicaba al arte y en esos días no se había acercado a su cuarto de pintura; en cambio Naruto, estaba estresado pero no por la boda si no por su trabajo, un juicio de un divorcio lo tenia harto, aunque eso no le comentaba a Sakura, no quería preocuparla.

Vio a anchas el lugar, era sofisticado con un toque de elegancia. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la recepcionista, quien se limaba las uñas mientras atendía unas llamadas.

- Un momento por favor.- Dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules -no tan brillantes como los de su futuro esposo- su cabello largo agarrado con una coleta, y un mechón de cabello le tapaba parte de un ojo.

Soltó la lima y la dejo en su escritorio, a la pelirosada se le hizo muy conocida la chica, le era bastante familiar.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?

- Ah, yo tengo una cita. - Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Su nombre por favor. - Se dirigió a su computadora donde tecleo.

- Sakura Haruno.

- Aquí esta, a las cuatro ¿verdad?

- Si… Disculpe, ¿la conozco?- la recepcionista la vio y en un segundo ensancho su sonrisa.

-¡Que despistada!, No te había conocido frentona. -Se quedo pensativa algo exaltada por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

Ahora la recordaba, su mejor amiga…Ino Yamanaka.

- ¿Ino?- Dijo Sakura algo dudosa, pero no había duda, era ella ¿Quién mas la llamaba así?, solo la cerdita de su amiga de preparatoria y secundaria.

- Si, ¡Soy yo!, no te había visto desde la graduación.

- Lo se.- Sentía como los viejos tiempos volvieron, una chica de prepa.- Es que recuerda que me fui a estudiar dos meses fuera, pero regrese y con todo eso del arte me atarie.

- Comprendo. ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Lo había olvidado.- extendió su mano a su amiga mostrando el anillo de compromiso.- ¡Me voy a casar!- Ino la vio, soltó un grito de alegría y salio de su cubículo para abrazar a su amiga.

- ¿Quién?- Pregunto desasiendo el agarre.

- Recuerdas a… ¿Naruto?

- ¿Naruto?, ¿el tonto ese?

-¡No le digas así!- Bufo Sakura algo indignada.

Y es que era cierto, su rubio amigo era muy torpe en esos tiempos, lo seguía siendo pero había madurado como para saber hasta donde acabar sus bromas, aunque eso era lo que mas le encantaban de el, era ese toque lo que la hizo enamorarse de el.

Ino y Naruto no se llevaban muy bien, aunque los dos se parecían en algo, además de sus ojos azules y cabello rubio que los hacia parecer hasta hermanos, era su manera en meterse en su vida, pero le ¡Encantaba!, de que se quejaba, pero los tiempos cambiaron y se separaron…

- Bueno, bueno. Entonces… ¿Cuándo será la boda?

- Un mes…Naruto me convenció de venir aquí y mucho mejor con saber de que tu trabajas aquí, ¡tienes que ir a mi boda!- Ino la abrazo de nuevo.

- Hay frentona, claro que iré. Pero no trabajo aquí, solo que una amiga se enfermo y le cubrí el turno, yo soy maestra.

- ¡Dios Mio! ¿Tu de maestra?, pobres niños

- Ja Ja, que graciosa, sabes que solo con los niños tengo paciencia.

- Que bueno que te encuentres bien. Me da tanta alegría haberte encontrado.

- Ami también, pero mira.- Las dos giraron su vista al recibidor.- Creo que ese será…

- ¿El que me ayudara?

- Si, esta guapísimo, según me dijeron se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura vio a su amiga tapando la vista del "Bombonazo", en verdad no había cambiado.

- Lastima que es gay.- Ino soltó una risotada. No le agradaba eso.

- No es gay.- Susurro la rubia.- Su madre lo obligo a trabajar aquí, motivos: no los conozco. Acércate a el, rápido.- Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda a su amiga.

Sakura avanzo, cuando se acercaba mas guapo se le hacia, esos ojos negros, ese cabello negro, ese cuerpo blanco, esos labios rojos "Por Dios Sakura Compórtate" le recrimino su Inner.

- Buenas tardes.- Dijo la pelirosa algo nerviosa, pero ¿Qué le pasaba?, ese chico le hacia sentir ¿Mariposas en el estomago?

El Uchiha la miro, le dio una fugaz mirada de arriba abajo, no estaba nada mal…

- ¿Tu eres a _la_ que ayudare?- Vaya forma de expresarse, el encanto se deshizo.

- Si esa soy yo, me llamo Sakura Haruno.

- Haruno, sígueme a mi oficina.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo, en el cual pudo ver el gran trabajo de los empleados. Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, los empleados corrían de aquí y de allá, adornos, ropa y papeles eran abundantes.

- Se nota que…Hay mucho trabajo.

- Si.- Respondió Sasuke fastidiado y es que eso era lo que lo tenia de tan mal humor.- Debo decir que hay muchas fiestas, bodas, reuniones y de mas en estas fechas.

- Que mala fecha escogí.- Bufo con cansancio la chica, Sasuke río.

Se detuvieron en la oficina, entraron, el pelinegro hizo un ademán con sus manos para que sentara frente a su escritorio para hablar sobre su _trabajo._

- ¿Qué día han decidido?

- En un mes, el junio 20.

- ¿Cómo será la boda? ¿Cómo la tienen pensada?

-Pues… Algo formal, quiero que sea la mejor boda de todas, ese es mi día. Debo disfrutarlo al máximo, debe ser ¡El mejor!

Sasuke enarco las cejas, juraría que se estaba burlando, y es que la chica se puso de pie y estaba con un puño en el aire y mirando al techo. Pero es que ese tema le encantaba y como ella había estado encargándose de todo no había platicado con nadie solo con Naruto y siempre se ponía a gritar y a brincar, le era fácil expresarse con el. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sentó algo ruborizada.

- Ok…Me imagino que la Iglesia será la catedral, ¿me equivoco?

- No, ahí será.

El pelinegro miro su reloj, las cinco, deseguro la loca de su novia estaba que se la llevaba el demonio esperándolo en el restaurant donde quedaron, se lo merecía, incontenibles de veces le dijo que no llegara temprano, quedaron a las seis, conociéndola, ya debe de estar ahí.

- Mañana comenzare, solo necesito que me acompañe.- La aludida asintió.- Nos vemos a las 10 AM en la catedral.

**30 Días para la boda**

**Lugar ~ **Departamento de Naruto.

- ¿Enserio no quieres que ordene algo?- Le grito Sakura desde la sala tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, fijando su mirada a su prometido, quien cocinaba _la cena_.

- No Sakura-Chan, lo e estado planeando todo el día, yo cocinare para ti.

- Al menos déjame ayudarte.- La chica se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, le sonrío a Naruto, su cara estaba blanca.- ¿Qué cocinas?- El rubio dio una mirada a su _comida_, era un desastre, ni siquiera sabia si a eso se le podía decir que era comible.

Tras un ligero incendio con lasagna, terminaron haciendo un ramen instantáneo, el mejor alimento para Naruto.

- Perdón Sakura-Chan, creo que debo de tomar clases.

- ¿Tomar clases?, se supone que yo seré la esposa.

- Es que me gusta cocinarte.- Le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que solo el puede darle.

- Cocíname, pero no tomes clases.

- Mmm... De acuerdo.

Aunque había sido un desastre la cena, se la paso muy bien eso era lo mejor de tener a su Sakura-Chan, cuando la ve todo lo malo del mundo se desvanece para el, amaba sus ojos color verde, su cabello rosa, su tez clara como de porcelana, era prácticamente hermosa.

- ¿Cómo te fue con la experta?

- Es hombre…- susurro la chica dándole un bocado a su ramen.

- ¿Un hombre?, creí que las mujeres hacían eso.

- Yo igual, pero no es lo que tu piensas.- Sakura voltio a ver a Naruto.- Adivina a quien me encontré hoy.- El rubio frunció el entrecejo.- ¡A Ino!, ¿la recuerdas?

- ¿A la loca de Ino?- Vaya que le asombraba escuchar ese nombre después de tantos años.- Claro que la recuerdo, como no recordar a esa chica, después de todo ella era tu mejor amiga.

Las mejores, parecían chicles. Sakura río.

- La e invitado a la boda, espero que no te moleste.

- No, ¿Cómo crees?, recuerda que te falta una dama, Hinata me parece buena idea, ¿no lo crees? – Sakura lo pensó, no le agradaba mucho la idea, le caía bien Hinata pero no para que fuera su dama.

- Lo pensare.

**30 Días para la Boda.**

**Lugar ~ **Cita de Sasuke

- Hay Sasuke-Kun.- se quejo la chica.- No puedo creer que tu madre te haya castigado con trabajar ahí.

- Mi madre cree que con eso madurare.- Y es que estaba tan enojado que hasta platicaba con su gritona e insoportable novia, Karin, ni siquiera recordaba por que rayos se había puesto con ella.

Aun no asimilaba que su Cariñosa y paciente madre lo haya castigado y metido en un trabajo de mierda, un trabajo para mujeres, solo tenia que terminar con ese espantoso preparativo de boda de la tal Sakura, seria pan comido, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser preparar una boda?.

- ¿Cómo es la _chica_ a la que ayudaras? – Pregunto con fastidio la pelirroja.

- Tiene cabello rosa.- Karin soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Rosa?, ¡No lo puedo creer!, a de ser una loca rockera.- Dijo con burla. (N/a: como si ella estuviera tan buena xD ), cobro la postura al ver la mirada fría que le había dirigido su novio, eso solo significaba algo, la chica no estaba tan mal, lo que le faltaba otra zorrita que fuera detrás de su novio.- Espero que termines rápido con eso.

Listo aquí esta el Cap nuevo, tal vez no este tan largo pero hago lo que puedo, al menos les prometere que no demorare, ya que es una de las cosas que ami me molestan xD. Además de que este es mi primer Fic! Deseenme suerte con el y dejenme reviews con su apoyo me ayudara mucho.

**Agradecimientos**

**Gaby!** Gracias x tu Review, y lo mejor esque fuiste la primera, espero que te guste este cap.

**Leonardo:** Enserio? Este es el primer fic que los ves comprometidos?, Wow, que bien, así estara no tan quemado. Pues Sasuke, me encanta Sasuke, pero mas Naruto y Shikamaru xD es muy problemático, te prometo que acabara NaruSaku solo qe tendran algunas pruebas.

**Konan: **Gracias amiga por pasarte x mi fic i dejarme tu Review

**Monse:** Gracias! Me da gusto que me digas que me quedo muy bien, aunque estuvo corto ya que era el prologo. Este esta un poquito mas extenso, Disfrutalo.

No me tardare en Actualizar! Dejen Reviews si les gusto y si no tampoco xD


	3. 29 Dias para la boda

**Capítulo I**

-The Wedding, La Boda-

**29 Días para la Boda**

**Lugar ~**Juicio de Divorcio

Era un día completamente perfecto, hasta que tuvo que entrar en esa endemoniada sala, en donde sería el juicio en al menos 2 minutos. Tenía el caso ganado, esta sería la última sesión y podría respirar en paz.

_¿Para qué rayos se casan si se van a divorciar?_, pensaba irritado el chico.

Solo esperaba que con su matrimonio con su Sakura-Chan no sucediera nada de eso.

Los ex esposos casi se matan cuando se vieron las caras, solo por el derecho de las pertenencias, era un alivio que no tengan hijos, sería una experiencia traumática ver a sus padres de esta manera.

Estaba seguro que si un día en el centro comercial o en cualquier lugar se llegaran a ver… ahí mismo se matan, literalmente.

- Fin del juicio.- Dijo al fin la jueza golpeando la mesa.

¡Por fin podría respirar!, había ganado, otro punto para su carrera de abogado.

Su cliente, quien era la esposa, le dio un apretón de manos.

- Gracias señor Uzumaki, se lo agradezco.- Y como no agradecerle si su estúpido esposo se había quedado en la ruina, se lo merecía por infiel.

- Es mi trabajo.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Todos salieron de la sala, el rubio suspiro, _Que alivio,_ ahora solo lo que le tenía que preocupar era la Boda, pero no había de que preocuparse, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, al fin y al cabo se casaría con la mujer más maravillosa, hermosa, simpática, inteligente…

_Sería su chica…_

Cuando llegara a casa le llamaría para invitarla a cenar.

**Lugar ~**La Catedral

Sakura esperaba sentada en una banca cerca de donde se encontraba la esplendida Catedral, ya se imaginaba ella entrando con su vestido de novia y siendo acortejada por su padre, ver a su amado rubio sonriente esperándola en el altar, _¡Que hermoso!_

Bajo su vista la cual hace unos momentos estaba en el cielo, se encontró con un pelinegro parado frente a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos viéndola interrogativo, ¿Cómo es que no lo noto?, tenía como unos 10 minutos parado frente a ella esperando a que reaccionara.

- Hola.- Dijo sonriente la chica poniéndose de pie a lado de el.- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – Sasuke frunció el ceño, _no lo había notado…_

- No, acabo de llegar.- Respondió dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la Catedral, ella lo siguió.

Tenía que comportarse lo mejor posible, mas bien, tenía que ser completamente lo opuesto a lo que era, oh si no… lo echaría todo a perder y su madre lo dejaría por más tiempo tratando con novias locas por una simple boda.

- ¿No crees que es maravillosa? – Dijo la chica rompiendo el hielo, Sasuke asintió. – Desde niña he soñado con casarme aquí, no puedo creer que me casare.

Sakura lo vio, ¿acaso era sordo? Oh ¿Mudo?, no le gustaba ese silencio tan pesado, ella quería que le dieran opiniones, en ese caso ella debía seguir organizando la boda.

- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta la Catedral? – Se poso frente a él.

- Hmp. – La joven frunció el entrecejo.

_Esto es el colmo…_

- ¡Sabes qué?... Si no quieres hacer bien tu trabajo lo hare yo sola, así que adiós.

La pelirrosa se dio media vuelta, había perdido una hora de su tiempo hablando con un tonto bueno para nada.

Sasuke se quedo perplejo. Acaso, ¿La chica se iba?, una parte de el le decía que dejara que se fuera, ¿Qué le importaba?, podía arreglárselas con su madre.

¿Pero por qué rayos iba tras ella?

- Espera. – La tomo del antebrazo. – Perdón. - ¿Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo perdón? – No estoy acostumbrado a esto.

- Que tu madre te haya castigado no es para que me arruines mi boda.- Se zafó del agarre.

_Otra chica gritona_, pensaba el pelinegro mientras la escuchaba quejándose de todo lo que le había sucedido con su _boda._ No sabia que una boda fuera tan… tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?, tan estresante.

Sakura suspiro, se sintió libre después de decir todo lo que traía encima.

- Gracias por escucharme. – Le sonrió.

_Acaso es bipolar…_

- Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Ya verás…

**29 Días para la Boda.**

**Lugar ~**Hotel _spa_ Taninul

(N/a: este Hotel si existe xD pero no es nada Formal, no lo conozco pero no se me hace formal. _Disfrutad de la Lectura_)

- ¿Aquí?- Dijo la chica viendo a amplias el lugar.

- A ha, ¿No te gusta?

- No es eso… Es que nunca pensé que me traerías aquí.

- Pues, ¿Quieres algo formal?, este es muy formal.

Los dos entraron, Sasuke tenía razón, este lugar sería perfecto para su boda, totalmente perfecto. Le encantaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

- ¿Bromeas?, ¡Me encanta!

- Me alegra.- Sonrió.

¡Esperen! ¿Qué rayos? Sasuke Uchiha ¿Sonriéndole sinceramente a una chica la cual conoció ayer?, vaya que estaba actuando bastante bien…

- Bienvenidos a Taninul. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Buenos días señorita. Queremos reservar un día para una boda.

- Acompáñenme.

Los chicos pasaron por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un tipo de puerta. Entraron después de que la encargada les dio la orden. Ahí se encontraron con una señora ya mayor quien estaba sentada en su escritorio bebiendo, ¿Sake?

- Tsunade-Sama, aquí vienen estos dos chicos, quieren reservar para una boda.

- Gracias Shizune. – La pelinegra se retiro. – ¿Así que cuando será su boda?

- Emm… Nosotros no…

- Solo le ayudo.

- Es mi organizador.

- Perdonen. – La rubia les sonrió, tomo un pequeño vaso y empezó a servirse de su "exquisita" bebida.

- Tiene el 20 de junio libre. – Sasuke se acerco al escritorio para sentarse en una de las dos sillas libres, Sakura lo imito.

- Déjeme revisar. – Saco una lista para luego teclear sobre su PC. Subió y bajo la vista hasta llegar al día, Tsunade sonrió. – Si, está libre.

- ¡Reservado! – Dijo entusiasmada Sakura, ¡por fin! el asunto del Salón de boda estaba resuelto.

- Me imagino que todos los preparativos y comida y esas cosas, ustedes las hacen, oh ¿me equivoco?

- No, el banquete y el arreglado del salón son cosa nuestra. Lo demás, ustedes deben hacerlo.

- Tenemos que ir por el vestido de boda. – Suspiraba la joven, aun le quedaban bastantes cosas por hacer.

La mesa de regalos, las invitaciones, el traje de su testarudo prometido, su vestido de novia – muy importante – y hacerse la pedicura y manicura.

Aun le quedaban bastantes cosas…

**29 Días para la Boda.**

**Lugar ~** Departamento de Sakura.

- ¿Dónde estás Sakura-Chan? – Se preguntaba un Naruto desesperado frente la puerta del departamento de la pelirrosa.

Tenía como una hora esperándola y no llegaba. Lo último que supo de ella es que se iría con el gay de los preparativos.

Ya era tarde, las 7 para ser exactos, y no regresaba, temía lo peor…

_¿Y si le sucedió algo?_

Pero la idea fue descartada al verla llegar en un convertible negro _audi_, acompañada de tal vez el organizador el cual contrataron.

- Ven Sasuke-Kun, te presentare a Naruto. – Decía la chica bajando del auto.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?, ¿Sasuke-_Kun_?

- Sakura-Chan, te estuve esperando. – Miro de arriba abajo al pelinegro, no le agrado…

- Disculpa, es que nos entretuvimos. Mira te quiero presentar a Sasuke Uchiha, el será nuestro organizador. Sasuke-Kun, el es Naruto mi prometido. – El rubio sonrió, que hermoso se escuchaba _prometido _saliendo de la boca de su Sakura-Chan.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos no con mucho gusto, pero era lo mas correcto, después de todo, el seria su organizador, no podía preocuparse, era un hombre no muy hombre…

El ojinegro veía al rubio, ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas en su rostro? ¿Bigotes?...

Sakura sonreía, al menos Naruto no hizo ningún comentario vergonzoso, en verdad que su rubio estaba madurando…

Después de despedirse de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto entraron al apartamento.

Cansada, la chica tiro su bolso en el sofá y se dejo caer en el, ahora conocía mejor a su _experto_ en bodas, se le podría decir. Siendo un niñato castigado por su madre, fue bueno escogiendo las invitaciones y el salón para la boda.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunto Naruto sentándose a lado de la chica.

- Pesado. – Voltio su rostro hacia el rubio. – ¿Y el tuyo?

Naruto suspiro.

- Pesado, gane el juicio.

- ¡Naruto! Eso es fantástico. – Acorto la distancia entre ellos. – Es grandioso. – Murmuro la chica.

Estar cerca de él… le daba paz…

El ojiazul la abrazo, respiro hondo para oler esa dulce fragancia de la chica la cual lo volvía loco, la amaba… Nada, ¡Nada! Lo separaría de ella.

- Me agrada estar contigo. – Susurro el chico en el oído de la ojijade.

- Amí igual… - Se acurruco en el.

_Nada más perfecto que esto… ¿Lo habrá?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola hola, aquí está el cap recién salido de Word, espero que lo disfruten, ami no me agrado mucho pero ._____. ¿Pueden creer que no tenga inspiración?, pero no se preocupen, regresa rápido!

**Agradecimientos**

**Hyuuga Hinata-chan****: **Noop, no terminara SasuSaku, tendrá algo de SasuSaku pero es un NaruSaku.

**Leonardo:** jojo Karin, sii Sasuke es un mujeriego ¬¬ por eso me cae mal..! Espero que te guste este cap, casi no tiene nada ._. x asi decirlo es aburrido.

**Colmillo blanco: **Creeme xD que ami tampoco me gustaría, si llegara hacer eso le daría un copy al fic y lo pondría como SasuSaku. Serian como dos versiones xD.

**Priss:** Lo siento pero… No puedo, ¿sabes?, tengo una idea, que tal si este lo dejo asi como esta lo sigo como NaruSaku pero pongo otro que se llame Organizando Boda oh algo asi y es un SasuSaku con la misma historia. ¿Vale?

Tu dime si o no;D..

**Hokage: **jeje Gracias Hoki-Sama x leer mi Fic y dejarme review eh aquí la conti que no me dejabas escribir ayer.

**Namizake-Aiko****: **Que alegriiaaa wii que te haya interesado la historia, aquí esta el cap, esta algo X_x aburrido pero ia lo adelante. Mas adelante empezara el Drama!

Nos leeremos pronto, no tardare, Dejadme Reviews, ¡pueden aconsejarme!

Me seria de Gran ayuda! Adioos!


	4. 28 Dias para la Boda

**28 Días para la Boda.**

**Lugar **Departamento de Sakura

- Entonces me imagino que saldrás hoy con el Organizador… - Dijo el rubio untándole mantequilla a su pan tostado.

- ¿Estas Celoso? – Pregunto la chica algo divertida al notar el tono de disgusto de Naruto.

- No… Solo preguntaba – Tomo su pan y le dio un mordisco.

- Pues si te hace sentir mejor, no iré. Hoy veré a Ino – Sonrió la chica.

- Oh… ¿Entonces no nos veremos? – Sakura se acerco.

- Si quieres lo cancelo. – El chico se ruborizo al ver la cercanía de sus rostros.

Era cierto que ya iban para el altar, pero con ella miles de sensaciones se desatan.

- N…No, iré al despacho por si algo pasa.

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos en la tarde. – La ojijade elimino la distancia y le dio un fugaz beso, rio divertida al ver el rostro de Naruto sorprendido y rojo como tomate. – Bye, Bye. –

Salió del departamento, busco su teléfono en su bolso y marco el número de su amiga la cual era la que la había contactado, se había puesto a hurgar en los archivos de la oficina en donde estaba cubriendo a una amiga suya.

- Ino, ya voy de salida, ¿En dónde nos vemos?

_- Vente para mi casa, aquí platicamos._

- Solo dame tu dirección.

_- Si, es………_

**28 Días para la Boda.**

**Lugar ~** Casa de Ino

- Tu casa es linda.

- Ya lo sé. – Rio la rubia al cerrar la puerta ya que entro Sakura. – Vamos a la sala.

Ino hizo un ademan con sus manos para que la peli rosada se sentara, era temprano, había escogido ese tiempo para poder conversar tranquilas, años de estar separadas y una buena platica les haría bien, después de todo, eran las mejores amigas…

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Café? ¿Te?

- No, desayune con Naruto.

- Oh… Aun no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con el.- Sakura rio ante la mueca de su amiga.

- Pues créelo. Quiero que seas mi Dama de honor. – Ino frunció el ceño.

- ¡Sakura!, ¿Lo dices enserio? – Grito emocionada la chica.

- Si, eres mi mejor amiga ¿no es así?

- Claro frentona.

- Cállate cerda.

- ¿Y a que se debe?, según me habías dicho en una llamada, Naruto quería a Hinata, ¿verdad? – Sakura bufo ante el comentario de su amiga.

Hinata, Hinata, ¡Hinata!, como escuchaba ese nombre en esos días, con eso de que su futuro esposo trabajaba con ella en el despacho a cada momento la mencionaba.

- No es que no me agrade, si no que no hay conexión entre nosotras, más que el lazo entre ella y Naruto.

- Oh… Ya comprendo, ¡Estas celosa!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa?

- Si, ¡¡tú!!

- Siempre sacando conclusiones raras… ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de Hinata?

- Pues, ¿cómo es?, esta… ¿Buena?

- ¡Ino!, no puedo creer que estés diciendo esas cosas. – Dijo ruborizada Sakura, Ino le golpeo levemente el brazo, ya no había vuelta atrás debía decirle, suspiro y tomo aire. – Ese es el problema, es muy bonita y tiene buen cuerpo… - Dijo con melancolía.

- Sakura…

- Pero Naruto nunca me haría algo así. – Le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, no podía deprimirse, solo eran ideas suyas.

- Tienes razón, ese dobe está loco por ti desde que estábamos pequeños.

- Y ¿qué me dices de ti?, ¿tienes enamorado?

- Te tardaste ¡Frentona! Claro que tengo, su nombre es Sai y es pintor.

- ¿¡Enserio!?

- Aham, es súper lindo, solo que casi no se expresa… Me fue difícil sonsacarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia mi – Ino rio a carcajadas, Sakura la miro, pobrecillo, solo de imaginar a la rubia insistiéndole al pobre chico le daban escalofríos. – Según me dijiste, tú también eres pintora.

- Si, doy clases, solo que pedí este mes por lo de la boda.

- Le conté a Sai sobre ti, pero no estaba muy segura de que pintabas y no se lo mencione, cuando logre verlo le diré.

- Jeje. ¿Y donde le conociste?

- Mmm… No lo recuerdo. – Dijo pensativa la rubia. (n/a: xD me imagino a Sakura con caída estilo anime). – Pasemos a un tema el cual me tiene con la cabeza hecha un revuelo.

- ¿De qué trata?

- Sobre tu sexy organizador.

- Ah, ¿Sasuke-Kun?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Sasuke-_Kun_?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

- Porque ni a _tu_ prometido le pones el sufijo _Kun. _Esto es raro… Dime que sucede entre tu Sasuke-_Kun_ y contigo.

- ¡Ehhhhhhhh!

- Déjate de cosas Frentona y dime que sucede, dices su nombre con dulzura y lo acabas de conocer.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estas insinuando Cerda?! – Sakura se levanto de golpe del sofá. – ¡El es mi organizador!

- ¿_Mi? – _Sakura le frunció el ceño. – Bueno. – Suspiro Ino. De cualquier manera… Eso me suena bastante raro.

- Ino, no hay nada raro, solo tus raras conclusiones.

- Bueno, bueno, uno nunca sabe, Naruto debería de estar nervioso, tienes a un sexy organizador al cual puedes llamar las 24hrs del día y no es gay, solo es un niño castigado por mami. – La peli rosada soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga. – Uno nunca sabe…

- Esta bien Ino, si pasa algo entre el _sexy _organizador te contare, pero antes quiero decirte algo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Umm… Sobre una promesa entre Naruto y yo…

- ¿Promesa? ¿Qué tipo de promesa?

- Que nos entregaríamos en nuestra luna de miel.- Ino la miro intrigada, ¿entregar? Acaso se refería a…

- Sakura Haruno ¡¿Eres Virgen?! – La ojijade miro con desespero a su amiga.

**- **¡Cállate cerda!, no tienes que gritarlo.

- Entonces… ¡Si lo eres!

- Lo dices como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal.

- No es eso, si no que tienes 23 años y no has tenido sexo con Naruto.

- No…

- ¿Ni con otro chico?

- No…

-Entonces, ¿a pura manita y besito?

- Si…

- ¡Oh por dios! una promesa. – Ino empezó a retorcerse en el sillón de la risa. – Eso es tan cursi. – Sakura la golpeo.

- Cállate cerda, no es cursi, es una promesa. Ya deja de burlarte.

- Ok, Ok. – Se reincorporo. Pero de nuevo callo en las garras de la risa. - ¡Es que es tan Cursi!

- ¡Ino! – Le recrimino la peli rosada cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya, ya. – Respiro hondo tragándose otro ataque de risa. – Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, creo que si se lo cuento a otra persona lo tomara igual oh peor que tu.

- Jeje, bueno es que es taaaaaan….

- ¡Ino!

- Si, lo sé… Es que es tan Cursi.

- ¡Ino-Cerda!, Olvidate que te cuente sobre el _sexy _ese.

- ¡Ya! ¡Perdona!

**28 Días para la Boda.**

**Lugar ~ **Con Sasuke y Karin.

- ¡Sasuke-Kun! – Chillo la chica al ver en un aparador una linda blusa. – Mira que belleza, entremos.

El pelinegro estaba cansado de su _día de compras_, ¿Cómo rayos había aceptado andar con la loca de su novia en las calles?

¡Por dios!, se estaba volviendo loco, tenían más de cinco horas dando vueltas en círculos por las mismas tiendas, acaso ¿esa mujer no se cansa?

Sasuke Uchiha tendría un colapso nervioso si no se iban en ese instante.

La pelirroja salió del vestidor luciendo una chillante blusa amarilla la cual era una _no te pierdas, _literalmente. Si se llegaba a extraviar y tuviera el interés de buscarla les diría a los guardias si vieron a un pollo andante.

- Y… ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Karin poniendo poses atrevidas y guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro.

- Hmp. – Fue la respuesta esperada del chico, pero en el idioma de Sasuke esa respuesta era un Si, dependiendo de la pregunta.

El chico solo se quería ir. ¡Quería salir de ahí!

- ¡Me la llevo! – Grito, sacando su cartera y de ella una tarjeta de crédito.

- Disculpe. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Le dijo una chica castaña al pelinegro.

El sensor de Karin resonó por su cabeza como alarma, su alarma contra chicas _cualquieras_ que iban tras su guapo novio.

A la velocidad de la luz la pelirroja se puso entre la _zorra _y su amada Uchiha.

- No, no necesita tu ayuda. – Dio una de sus miradas retadoras, la castaña le devolvió el gesto y se retiro sin antes mirar de arriba abajo a Sasuke, eso enfureció más a Karin.

- ¡Uii!, Odio que esto pase. – Pero para que renegaba si le encantaba presumir a su novio y hacerse ver que tenía al chico más guapo de la ciudad.

Sasuke solo la veía, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a los comentarios sin sentido de Karin. Miro hacia los lados como buscando algo con que distraerse y ahí vio a un rubio.

Le había visto desde hace rato pero estaban en Norteamérica, hay demasiados rubios por ahí, pero al ajustar bien su vista pudo ver esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, paso su mirada por todo el perímetro en donde estaba Naruto pensando en que Sakura estaría acompañándole, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con otra chica.

Sasuke tomo del antebrazo a Karin y la arrastro hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-Kun? – Decía intrigada la chica ante tal inusual comportamiento en su chico.

- Sígueme. – Le soltó y la aludida obedeció.

Naruto reía a carcajadas sentado en una de las bancas del centro comercial con una chica de cabello negro con destellos azules y de ojos de color perla. A distinción del ojiazul ella se le veía nerviosa y apenada con un rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

- ¡Hey! – Naruto se levanto al ver al pelinegro venir hacia ellos. - ¿Qué tal?

Sasuke debía de comportarse simpático. "La imagen" del negocio de su madre tenía que ser bien vista.

- Acompañando a mi novia de compras. – ¡Oh por dios!, _mi novia_, que falso se escuchaba eso.

Karin pareció notar el cambio de actitud de su novio, pero rápido dedujo el porqué, así que le siguió el juego

- Hola, me llamo Karin. – Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la del rubio y luego con la de Hinata. – Un placer.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y ella es…- Sasuke esperaba ansioso la respuesta le había pillado con una aman… - Es Hinata, trabaja conmigo en el despacho.

- Ho…Hola. Un… gusto. – Dijo cabizbaja la chica.

_Que rara…_ pensó el pelinegro, miro el rostro del chico buscando alguna expresión que le delatara, pero nada… Se le veía tan calmado y pasivo como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que sucedía.

Oh sabía actuar bien.

Oh nada pasaba.

- ¿Qué haces por acá?, y ¿tu prometida? – Pregunto Sasuke lo mejor posible para no sonar algo molesto.

Esperen… ¿Molesto? Sasuke Uchiha estaba más confundido que el día que se emborracho y no sabía su nombre.

- Ahh, pues Sakura-Chan salió con una amiga, y Hinata y yo teníamos hambre así que venimos por comida china, ahí. – apunto con el dedo el lugar que estaba a lado y la ojiperla mostro los paquetes de comida.

- Na…Naruto-Kun, creo que debemos irnos.

- ¡Oh si es verdad!, lo siento Sasuke, Karin, debemos irnos, tenemos bastante trabajo. Vamos Hinata, apurémonos.

- S…Si.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?, odiaba saludar a las personas, siempre hacia como si no las hubiese visto.

- Sasuke-Kun, ¿El es?

- Si.

- Y ¿ella era?, según me dijiste tenia cabello rosa. Oh ¿se tiño el cabello?

- Hmp. No ella no era.

- Oh… El chico es muy gritón. ¿Qué son esas cosas en sus mejillas?

- Ni idea. – Suspiro Sasuke dándose media vuelta.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! – Grito una voz bastante ruidosa.

El aludido volteo con pereza. Era el rubio…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No le digas a Sakura-Chan que me viste por aquí con Hinata. – El pelinegro asintió. – Te lo agradezco… Bueno debo irme, Adiós.

_¿Qué no le dijera nada?_

- Esto no me simpatiza Sasuke-Kun.

- No eres la única. – Suspiro el pelinegro metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo de The Wedding, siento haberme tardado, y les diré la verdad, lo acabo de escribir en estas horas u_u, es que se me había olvidado, hehe, es que tengo muy mala memoria, y ahorita que cheque fanfiction y vi que me dejaron abajo O_O me puse a escribir, los escritores NaruSaku xD al fin empezaron a escribir, y es que yo empeze este Fic por que no había nada nuevo que leer jeje.

**Agradecimientos**

**Leonardo: ¡**Lo acepto!, yo era una loca fanatika del SasuSaku, era lo mejor para mi, idolatraba a Sasuke me encataba y lo amaba xD tanto que en capitulo 109 me soltaba llorando como loka, me sabia los diálogos. Pero lo supere y me di cuenta que Sasuke no valia la pena jeje, Disfrutad de este Cap!

**Roge: **Siii! NaruSaku es la ley xD, y ps sii Sasuke ami tb me cae medio mal, pero me gusta meterlo en estos dramas. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**Hyuuga Hinata-chan****: **Gracias x dejarme Review, aquí está este nuevo Cap, recién salidito de Word para que lo leaas;D.

**Namizake-Aiko****: **Oh! Como crees que dejaría a Naruto con Hinata, primero me mato yo, odio el NaruHina, la sola idea de ver a Naruto con Hinata me askea por completo. Así que no te preocupes!, Hinata solo está para darle el drama a la historia el cual necesito. Y luego se sabra por que Naruto no quiere que Sakura sepa que lo vio Sasuke xD. Así que naah de naruhina.!

Bien, es todo.

Dejadme Review por favor, espero que les guste este cap, ya me voi a dormir que mañana ire a una convención :3

Hr: 12:45 am.

No tardare, espero hacer el próximo cap de 2 días xD, de 27 a 26.


	5. 25 Dias para la BodaPesadilla un Beso

**Capitulo V**

**- Una pesadilla con un ¿Beso? -**

**25 Días para la Boda**

**Lugar ~**Departamento de Sakura

**- **Naruto… Quiero hablar contigo…- Le dijo en tono serio la chica.

Los dos días anteriores el rubio se había ausentado, no le había visto. Hasta pasaba más tiempo con Sasuke que con su prometido. "Estoy trabajando", le decía Naruto cuando ella deseaba salir con él, esa situación le estaba hartando, y de solo pensar de que estaba con la tipa de cabello lila o cualquier color que tuviera su cabello, le ponía los pelos de punta. _No la odio _pensaba Sakura, Solo _odio que este con Naruto._

- Dime Sakura-Chan.

- Yo… - Nunca había demostrado celos hacia el… pero la situación hacia que se los confesara. – ¿Estarás ocupado hoy? – Preguntó. Miro a su rubio por el rabillo del ojo esperando alguna reacción en específico.

- No… - Suspiro al escucharlo decir esa insignificante palabra, eso era un gran alivio para ella. – Hoy Hinata estará ocupada, así que nos tomamos el día. – Dijo ampliamente el chico con una sonrisa.

_Entonces es por esa razón está desocupado…_

- Sakura-Chan… ¿Que te sucede?

- Nada. – Mintió. – Iré al baño me ha caído algo en el ojo. – Cerró la puerta tras el chico el cual salió detrás de ella.

Sabía muy bien que le pasaba algo, estaba llorando, ¿Cómo es que no le pasaba nada?... _¿Sera algo que dije?, _pensaba Naruto.

Sakura suspiro al entrar al baño, miro su rostro, _que tonta… _Siempre metiéndose cosas a la cabeza, ¿Naruto nunca le haría eso?, el no era ese tipo de chicos.

_Todos son iguales_

Recordó las palabras de Ino, hicieron eco en su mente, ¡No!,

_Ino está equivocada, Naruto no es igual a ellos, es… __**Igual a todos**_.

Abrió los ojos como platos, esa era la voz de Sasuke…

¿Qué rayos hacia la vos de ese en su cabeza?

Tal vez la escuchaba por que hace unos días el pelinegro le había dicho que lo vio en el centro comercial con una chica.

Ella pensó que era porque le había prohibido la comida china a Naruto y esa fue la excusa que le había dado a Sasuke, pero aquí había algo que no encajaba. A Naruto no le hubiera importado tanto que lo hayan visto comprando esa comida prohibida en su alimentación además del Ramen – que era su adicción -. Le habían atrapado con una chica en el centro comercial comprando comida china, ¡La cual no era ella!

- Sakura-Chan ábreme por favor. – Le suplicaba el rubio tocando la puerta.

- ¡Por dios no puede tener uno privacidad en estos días! – Le respondió la chica para aparentar.

No quería que viera que estaba llorando, por algo que no ocurría.

Estaba desconfiando en Naruto y eso no le agradaba…

- Sakura-Chan… - Refunfuño, el bien sabia que le estaba mintiendo, ella no sale corriendo con "Me cayo algo en el ojo".

- Ya… Ya… - Se hecho agua en la cara para quitarse los caminos de lágrimas de sus mejillas, sobre el rojo de sus ojos: Podría decir que era por la basurita que le había caído.- Aquí estoy. – Le dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

Naruto la miro, si le preguntaba le saldría de nuevo con el "nada", aunque no perdería nada con intentarlo, después de todo, los golpes habían terminado.

- ¿Segura? – Sakura suspiro.

- Si, Solo me cayo una basurilla en el ojo, eso es todo.

Le examino el rostro… ¡Una idea se le ocurrió!

- ¿Quieres salir? – Le pregunto poniendo de nuevo esa espectacular sonrisa en su rostro. – Vamos a alguna parte, estar aquí solos tu y yo me alborota las hormonas.- Dijo entre risas el rubio, Sakura se ruborizo. – ¡Vamos! Sakura-Chan no me digas que a ti no. – Sakura le miro feo. – No te hagas la Santa.

- Cállate idiota. – Le pego en el estomago.

Al parecer sus deducciones sobre los golpes no eran seguras aun…

- Sakura-Chan. – Se quejo. – Eso dolió…

- Eso te mereces por ser tan tonto. – Rio Sakura al ver los pucheros de Naruto.

- Bien… - Se incorporo. – Entonces… ¿Salimos?

La pelirrosa asintió, eso estaba esperando, ¡Salir!, y en especialmente con él.

**25 Días para la Boda**

**Lugar ~ **En el parque.

Después salir del apartamento de Sakura los dos miraron hacia los lados buscando algo interesante, salir en Martes al centro de la ciudad les sería bastante difícil, esta era la hora pico, el tráfico estaría de lo peor.

Sakura busco con la mirada y vio el parque, hace ya tiempo que no iba, había abandonado ese hermoso parque en el cual había pintado unas de sus más hermosas pinturas. Sería buena idea ir ahí…

- Ven. – Le jalo del brazo la chica, Naruto se dejo llevar.

La brisa le dio en la cara a la chica haciendo volar su rosa y ya algo largo cabello, el olor a su shampoo se coló por la nariz del chico, respiro hondo al sentirlo.

_Que hermosa, _pensó al ver el perfil de la chica y luego volver su mano a su nívea mano, su nívea y delicada mano, la más hermosa que jamás haya visto, esa era la chica más hermosa del mundo entero, no cavia duda.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Pregunto la chica con los ojos en blanco al ver a su rubio viéndola como tonto, totalmente ido de la realidad. – ¿No estarás pensando en cosas extrañas? – Dijo irritada. Naruto reacciono.

- No, Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo crees?

- Como no podría creerlo después del comentario de hace un rato.

- Em… - Naruto bajo la cabeza avergonzado. – Perdón. – Levanto el rostro con una sonrisa, Sakura rio.

- Te perdonare si me compras un helado, ¿Vale? – Apunto con el dedo hacia un carrito de nieves.

- Vale. – Se dirigieron al carrito de helados.

Como podía pensar que Naruto le estaba siendo infiel, que estúpida había sido al pensar semejante tontería, el la amaba, Hinata solo era su ami…

- Naru…Naruto-Kun. – El aludido se volteo hacia la dirección de donde provenía su nombre.

Sakura lo imito, ese sufijo solo se lo decía…

- Oh ¡Hinata!, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Amiga. – murmuro Sakura al comprobar de quien se trataba. ¡Era ella!,

Oh que rayos, estaba en cualquier parte oh ¿Qué?, con su estúpida cara de yo soy un ángel. Pero ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

Hace unos segundos estaba pensado en que Naruto le era fiel y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba rectificando sus ideas.

- Sakura-Chan, ¿Dijiste algo? – la chica se sobresalto al escuchar el llamado.

- No, no dije nada. ¿Qué tal Hinata? – Pregunto, debía de calmarse, ni siquiera había pasado nada sospechoso y ya estaba con sus ideas raras.

- Hola Sakura-san, que gusto verla, no la había visto después de hace tiempo. – Dijo sonriente la ojiperla.

- Si, eh estado ocupada con eso de la **boda**. – Puso un énfasis en la palabra. Miro a Hinata esperando alguna reacción y tal fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de ella.

- ¿Boda?

Naruto abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cuál Bo…

- Eh ¿Hinata qué haces aquí? – Se apuro a decir Naruto, Hinata le miro.

- Ah, lo había olvidado, es que… Naruto-kun, venia por ti por… - Se ruborizo. – Por el caso nuevo…

- Oh si, vamos.

- Pe… Pero, Sakura-san…

- No te preocupes, no estábamos haciendo nada importante. ¿Verdad Sakura?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Vez! ¡Vamos!

- Espera Naruto-Kun. A…Adiós Sakura-san…

Y ahí iba, llevándose a rastras a Hinata, Sakura estaba tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Confundida? ¿Furiosa? ¿Estupefacta?

- ¡Espera Naruto! – Grito alzando un brazo. Pero la silueta del chico se había ido…

_Se había ido…_

- ¡DIABLOS!

La rabia la carcomía, acaso sus pensamientos erróneos ¿eran la verdad?

- ¡Naruto no es así! – Volvió a gritar aun mas irritada. – No es así…- Murmuro.

Eso solo era un mal sueño, otra de sus pesadillas en las que perdía a Naruto, pero esto no parecía un sueño, en todos ellos, Naruto siempre la dejaba por una chica mucho más gua…

Esperen…

Esa chica era mucho más guapa que ella, entonces si era un sueño…

Esperen…

En todos ellos también se volvía vieja con 7 gatos sobre ella, y era gorda y mucho más fea.

Se miro de arriba abajo – aun parada como tonta en la banqueta del parque –.

_Aun soy delgada. _Pensó, no creía decir eso, pero como desearía ser gorda en esos momentos.

_Vamos Sakura, esto solo es un sueño, una pesadilla. _

Se sentó en una de las bancas y miro al cielo.

- Solo es un sueño… - Susurro.

El crepúsculo se veía tras el horizonte… La chica aun sentada en la banca susurrando sus últimas palabras, esperando despertar… ¡¿Pero por qué rayos no despertaba?!

- Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ….

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo de nuevo irritado el joven.

Sakura no volteo, _tal vez era otro chico que le preguntaba a su chica ¿qué hacia ahí?, que se preocupaba por ella, que la amaba, que le decía cosas bellas y que no la dejaba por otra chica ¡mucho más guapa que ella! Waaaaa_… Soltó el llanto.

El joven frunció el ceño…

La pelirrosa se tapo el rostro con las manos aun llorando, a cada momento más fuerte.

- Sakura…

Su nombre, ese era su ¡Nombre!

- ¡Naruto! – Dijo al momento de oír, miro el rostro del chico… - Sasu…Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto quitando el brillo que habían tomado sus ojos al creer que era su amado.

- Eso mismo te preguntaba yo… - Le respondió algo irritado dejándose caer sobre la banca a lado de ella. Sakura se agacho y con una parte de su camiseta se seco las lágrimas.

- Yo, solo veía el atardecer. – Respondió algo cortado. Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño y la miro.

- ¿Mirando el atardecer?, Entonces… lloras por que se acabo el día – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

Bajo la cabeza, no quería decirle que era porque su amado novio le había dejado por otra chica. No después de lo que sucedió sobre lo del centro comercial, ella se había enojado ante su insistimiento, de que eso era algo raro y no era por la dichosa comida china.

Termino bastante enojada que le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando quiso salir de su oficina tras ella. Luego de eso ni siquiera había querido llamarle para lo de la boda. Aunque estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de estar con los preparativos.

Ahora ya ni sabía si decir que se iba a casar.

- No quiero hablar de ello. – Tomo un bocado de aire para no sonar tan detenida en sus palabras.

- Es por tu novio, ¿verdad? – Acaso… ¿Era tan obvia?

Sakura le volteo a ver, ahora el estaba recargado sobre el respaldo de la banca.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – le respondió fríamente. Sasuke rio.

- Yo te lo advertí. – Compuso su postura. – Te lo dije. – Le miro burlonamente.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no es de tu incumbencia?! – Se levanto enojada. – Déjame empaz.

- Espera Sakura. – La chica estaba a punto de caminar pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

Al sentir tal toque una conexión de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de los dos.

Se quedaron parados por unos momentos. Sasuke soltó el brazo de la pelirrosa, el cual se dejo caer por el costado, la chica estaba tan petrificada al sentir tal choque de electricidad que ni sabía qué hacer.

- Sakura… - Dijo en un susurro Sasuke…

Le jalo el brazo y la acerco a el…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio al pelinegro…

¿Besándola?

La chica forcejeo, pero Sasuke la presiono contra su pecho impidiéndole el escape.

_**¡Esto es una pesadilla!,**_decía en su mente Sakura histérica.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Eh aquí otro cap, ya bastante atrasado, pero es que como en esta semana fue la de evaluación de trabajo y además mi cumpleaños, ¡Ya tengo 15!

No pude escribir, bien pues me salte algunos días, pero ya se esta dando la trama que quiero, no falta mucho para que llegue a su climax, solo quiero llegar al día 15 y para eso me saltare algunos días.

Tal vez me odien por el cambio que hize del NaruHina, pero me es esencial en esta historia, Sakura también debe sufrir no solamente mi querido Naruto, el siempre es bueno y es momento de que el no sea el que este suplicando, aunque lo hara wuahaha, pero no tanto, pero pienso que Sakura no estará con Sasuke, ella ama profundamente a Naruto así que no se preocupen, si quieren leer un sasusaku pues lean mi otra versión, xD que va diferente a esta, en esa Naruto si sufrirá.

TT_TT que mala soy me odio por hacerle eso a Naruto.

Bien aquí van los!!!

**Agradecimientos**

**Priss: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, pues ami tb me medio gusta el sasusaku por que es mas dramático xD i io soy bastante dramática, me dijeron que soy ¬¬ mui salada para escribir romance y lo acepto no soy buena escribiendo historias de amor, yo puras peleas entre los personajes enamorados xD**. Y **también **odio el naruhina ¡lo odio! **hehe me emocione, pues ya te hice la otra versión, así que leelaa y disfrutala ._. y criticame.

**_____:** Quien sea que seas xD, me alegra no haberte decepcionado, y espero no hacerlo hare lo mejor enserio, ahora rectificare mejor los caps y no los escribiré en un día xD como los eh estado haciendo, ._. ahorita lo empeze. Sii Naruto solo ve a Hinata como amiga (ups T_T) pero la mente de Sakura trabaja demasiado xD.

**Leonardo: **u_u si lo estaba, demasiado para mi gusto, pues T_T x que me lo pidioo Priss, yo hago caso a lo que me dicen mis lectores:D , ¬¬ no, el naruhina es basura andante, ¬¬ pues hare algo para que Naruto no se quede así en el otro fic. Enserio hare algo no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Naruto waa lo amo disfrutes este cap, criticame, y aconséjame xD.

Disfrutad de la lectura y dejadme un review. Oh si no me deprimiré y no escribiré . REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. 24 Dias para la boda, Dolor

**The Wedding **

**- La Boda-**

Capitulo VI Dolor

**24 Dias para la Boda**

_**Querido diario:**_

_Me siento tan destrozada, como si el corazón se me hubiera partido en mil pedazos, tan confundida como estar en un laberinto, las ganas de gritar y tirar todo a mi paso me son abundantes; y todo por una sola razón, por ser tan estúpida e idiota. _

_Naruto se está alejando cada vez mas de mi, cada momento que pasa, cada instante, pero es mi culpa, no me lo merezco, el es un regalo de los dioses y yo… yo… ¡No sé cómo expresarme hacia mí!_

_Naruto se merece a alguien mejor que yo, como a Hinata, ella es como una flor que vive en invierno, como una flor en medio de una ciudad moderna. _

_Yo soy solo una insignificante flor de cerezo que solo florece una vez al año y de nuevo cae, solo eso… Naruto ya me quiso su tiempo y ahora busca a la flor que tendrá durante toda su vida._

_Hinata… _

_Como me duele pronunciar, oír o escribir este nombre en los últimos días. Yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca hubo choque entre ellos, sin embargo ahora, parece… Como si lo hubiera._

_Significa que el matrimonio es para que la pareja se una más, aunque en mi caso… Parece… Como si fuera lo contrario._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? _

_No soy tan valiente para dejarlo ir, no lo puedo hacer, pero es lo mejor…_

_Solo quedan 24 días para la boda, aun estoy a tiempo, las invitaciones no han sido enviadas, además de que no quiero ni verle la cara a mi organizador Sasuke Uchiha._

_¿Qué rayos se cree para besarme?, en especial de esa manera._

_Tomarme del brazo y acorralarme contra su frio pecho, ¿Cree que caeré en sus brazos?_

_Me siento orgullosa de mí por darle a cambio de sus fríos labios un fuerte golpe, más bien una buena cachetada. Lo único que no logro explicarme, fue su rostro… _

_Siempre le había notado como una persona fría y carente de sentimientos -aunque actuara frente a mí como todo lo contrario- Pero… al ver su rostro, su expresión… note… Dolor, angustia y ¿amor?_

_Me le había quedado viendo durante unos segundos esperando… Pero solo se quedo parado frente a mí. Mirándome, con su mano sobre donde le había golpeado. Al principio me arrepentí por haberle hecho eso. _

_Planeaba acercármele, abrazarle y decirle "perdón", pero el rostro de mi amado acudió como un flashazo en mi mente, mis pies se movieron solos, mi corazón latió fuerte, las lágrimas salían sin cesar con el pasamiento de que le había traicionado._

_Agitada llegue a casa, corrí hacia al baño y me lave la boca, no es que sintiera repulsión pero la sensación de traición era más fuerte con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca._

_Eh esperado que mi amado regrese, que vuelva y me tome en sus fuertes brazos, pero llevo aquí… sentada en el sofá, -que está cerca de la puerta de mi departamento- para verle entrar con su gran sonrisa en sus carnosos y exquisitos labios y que me vea con sus increíbles e hipnotizantes ojos azules._

_Pero… eso era una fantasía en estos momentos._

_Me siento más estúpida llorando frente a ti, aun diario, mi querido diario…_

_Tú me lo obsequiaste, Naruto, hace ya unos meses, el 28 de marzo, mi cumpleaños, aquel sábado me pediste que me casara contigo, que fuera tu esposa, tu… mi único chico, y yo… tu única chica._

_Acepte sin dudarlo…_

_Como hubiese deseado que en ese mismo momento en que me lo pediste nos casáramos, pero como siempre la estúpida de mi te pidió el 20 de junio y ahora me arrepiento._

_Me arrepiento de tantas cosas…_

_Como no prestarte la suficiente atención, por no haber pasado suficiente tiempo cuando solo tus ojos, sonrisas y labios eran míos…_

_Espero que todo se solucione, que todo vuelva a la normalidad, si eso no pasa…_

_La cancelación será lo más apropiado y tal vez un… adiós._

_Gracias por dejarme escribir en tus páginas…_

_**Atte. Sakura Haruno de ****Uzumaki**_ (no sale tachado X-X)

Una lagrima rozo su mejilla al escribir inconscientemente el apellido de su prometido, lo tacho inmediatamente. Cerró el diario con fuerza y amargura para tirarlo lo más lejos posible de sí.

Pero no pudo…

Como si estuviese pegado en su mano se rehusó a arrojarlo. Volvió a tratar, tratar y tratar.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes jades, sollozante decía a gritos el nombre de "Naruto".

Reflexiono al darse cuenta de que así es como el estaba en su vida, era algo que no se podía tirar, arrojar o abandonar.

El ya estaba pegado a su vida, el era su vida, su corazón, su razón, ¡era todo!

Es todo…

Y ahora… _Lo estoy perdiendo._

Tomo con las dos manos el diario para verlo, limpio sus lágrimas con su hombro para apreciarlo mejor.

"Te amo", tenia grabado en la portada.

_Sakura-Chan, espero que te guste._

Lo aferro contra su pecho cerrando los ojos. Sonrió amargamente tratando de mantener el rostro de él en su mente.

Que irónico era, Naruto siempre había llorado por ella, sufrido por ella, y ahora era su turno de sufrir, de luchar por él. Y no se daría por vencida, no lo haría.

El era de ella y solamente de ella, y una mala hierba como Hinata, no se atravesaría en su ciudad para crecer, porque ella la arrancaría, ¡porque es su ciudad! El invierno la marchitaría porque sería más fuerte que otros y la flor de cerezo dará su mayor esplendor.

Cerró los ojos, aun sollozante pero amargamente feliz, al menos el dormir le daría un buen descanso, así olvidaría su terrible día.

_El siguiente será mejor…_

Bueno más bien la mañana sería mejor ya que era tarde.

- Pero que linda mañana. – Dijo una hermosa peli rosada estirándose en el sofá, se tallo los ojos al deslumbrarse con la brillante luz que provenía de su ventana.

Bostezo perezosamente levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Se recargo en el marco de esta y la abrió para respirar ese puro aire.

Vio el hermoso parque que estaba al frente de su casa, que mañaneros eran esos niños, corriendo de aquí y allá por todas partes. Ellos sí que tenían energías.

Bajo su mirada a su puerta. Se quedo perpleja al ver a quien se estaba debatiendo por tocar o no tocar la puerta.

- Mierda. – gritaba para sus adentros el chico. – Y todavía traigo flores. – se sentía tan estúpido, hizo memoria si alguna vez había hecho eso por alguna chica. - ¡Sasuke Uchiha Nunca!…

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha nunca qué? – Le dijo entre risas la peli rosada. Sasuke se quedo estupefacto al verla en el marco de la puerta.

Al parecer había pasado una mala noche por que llevaba la misma ropa de cuando la vio en el parque la noche pasada.

- Nada. – Hablo con un hilo de voz. Sakura rio de nuevo.

- Vaya, vaya Uchiha, nunca creí que tu serias a la primera persona que vería en mi despampanante día ¿Qué te trae aquí con un ramo de?… ¿flores? – Enarco una ceja. Sasuke palideció no recordaba la parte de las flores…

Pero al menos tenía la certeza de que el prometido raro de la chica no se encontraba en casa.

- Vine a… pedirte disculpas. – Le alzo el ramo, y voltio la cara con disimulo.

- Oh…- Lo tomo sin más y entro a su casa. Pensó en cerrarle la puerta y dejarlo ahí afuera, después de todo aun seguía indignada por lo de ayer, pero al menos tuvo la caballerosidad de disculparse. – Pasa. – Dijo después de debatirse en su cabeza.

Sasuke dudo un momento en hacerlo, podía sacar la excusa de "Tengo cosas que hacer", oh "Solo pasaba por aquí"

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la situación, así que sin más entro.

Voló la vista inspeccionando la casa de Sakura, (no daré detalles no soy buena en eso), la busco con la mirada y la vio saliendo de la cocina con un vaso largo de vidrio.

- Este servirá, así no se marchitaran y duraran más. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Son muy lindas. Gracias. – Sakura suspiro al ver al pelinegro no quitar esa expresión que tanto odiaba en las personas. – Siéntate, si quieres…

Sasuke obedeció, se sentó en el sofá en el cual la chica había dormido durante la mitad de la noche. Ahí vio un pequeño cuaderno el cual tenía en la portada "te amo", le pareció algo cursi al principio, de nuevo voló su vista buscando a la chica, de nuevo estaba en la cocina llenando el vaso de agua para las flores y buscando un lugar adecuado para ponerlas.

Con curiosidad paso sus manos sobre la portada azul claro, subió la mirada para percatarse que Sakura no le veía, tomo con disimulo el cuaderno y lo ojeo hasta llegar a la ultima hoja donde había escrito la chica.

Empezó a leer con rapidez.

- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! – Un grito descomunal le arrebato el diario.

Una Sakura enojada lo veía con furia, Sasuke no se dejo intimidar, aunque en el fondo se maldecía por haber echado a perder todo.

Sin embargo las palabras de la peli rosada le punzaban en algún lugar de su pecho. Ella estaba sufriendo…

Sakura espero la respuesta del chico pero este solamente la miraba como la vez pasada, eso la desespero y pateo la mesa de centro que estaba frente al sillón.

- No es para tanto… - le murmuro Sasuke tratando inútilmente de calmarla.

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Odio que se metan en mis cosas… ¡En especial con esto! – Grito mostrándole el diario. - ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa esto para mí? – No respondió, sería inútil una respuesta en el estado de ella. – ¡Significa mucho! Estos son mis sentimientos, es mi felicidad, es mí…

- Dolor. – la interrumpió. Sakura enarco una ceja. – Estas sufriendo por tu prometido.

- ¡Yo!.. – Iba a gritarle pero las palabras no salieron, ¿Que le iba a decir?, decía la verdad, un crujido resonó en su pecho. – Eso no te incumbe…

- Tal ve..

- ¡Sakura-Chan! – Grito alegre un chico que entraba por la puerta. - ¿Por qué está abierta la puer… - Giro su mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura, cabizbaja y cristalinas gotas callendo de sus ojos. – ta. – Termino de decir.

- Na…Naruto… - Murmuro… - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Levanto el rostro y se limpio las lágrimas.

El chico se quedo sin habla al ver a Sakura a su Sakura-Chan con ese rostro, ese rostro lleno de tristeza. Buscando la fuente de ese dolor, mirando en todas las direcciones, se encontró a un pelinegro carente de expresión en el sofá.

- ¡Maldito! – Le grito Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el chico con su puño en alto.

Sasuke lo esquivo con facilidad pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al sofá junto con Naruto, el sillón se voltio. Sakura no fue la excepción y cayó a la mesa de centro.

- ¿Qué te crees para hacer llorar a Sakura-Chan? – Le gritaba entre golpes Naruto.

Sasuke se escapo del rubio y se puso de pie sin mucho embrollo; la sangre le hervía del coraje lo cual no comprendía, quería hacer añicos a ese estúpido rubio.

- ¡Tu eres el que la está haciendo llorar idiota! – Naruto se levanto de un salto para propinarle otro golpe, pero inmediatamente se detuvo al escucharlo.

Voltio a ver a Sakura quien apenas se estaba levantando de la mesa y los miraba sin saber qué hacer, al parecer Sasuke había leído bastante en el diario como para saber eso.

- Deja de joderme.- Grito furioso Naruto levantando de nuevo el puño.

- ¡Detente! – El rubio paro. – Detente… No hagas eso Naruto, Sasuke… no me hace nada malo… - Ahora el perplejo era él.

- ¿Qué…Quieres decir con eso Sakura-Chan?

- Yo… - No sabía cómo explicarle, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, después de todo tal vez lo que pensaba eran puros celos y alucinaciones suyas.

- Ten. – Le soltó con rabia Sasuke tirándole el cuaderno. – Léelo.

Sakura levanto la vista para ver que le había entregado, el diario…

Naruto lo atrapo sin más, el pelinegro le paso de lado golpeándole el costado.

- Sasu…

- Siento lo de tu sillón. – Se disculpo el pelinegro saliendo sin voltear a verla. Cerró la puerta con lentitud.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?, intervenir en la vida de una pareja…

Y no de cualquier pareja, de la pareja la cual estaba ayudando a organizar su boda.

- No lo puedo creer. Sasuke Uchiha ¿Celoso?

- ¿Qué quieres Suigetsu? – Le soltó fríamente el aludido fulminando con la mirada a su "amigo".|

Suigetsu rio entre dientes, esto si le iba a resultar divertido.

- En la casa por allá vive Yuki. – Dijo señalando con el dedo la casa. – Así que no te sientas importante, no te estoy siguiendo.

- Deja de molestar. – Se volteo hacia su auto al cual le quito la alarma y abrió la puerta. – No estoy de humor para tus tonterías. – Entro, Suigetsu detuvo la puerta antes de que la cerrara, Sasuke lo vio irritado.

- Esa chica… Se va a casar, no te puede gustar una chica que se va a casar.

Ahora si se enfureció.

- Mira Suigetsu no me estés jodiendo, no me gusta, no me agrada y su cabello es extraño, así que suelta la puerta, tengo cosas más importantes que discutir con un idiota.

- Bien. – Dijo en tono cortante y obedeció.

Arranco el auto a toda velocidad, estaba molesto, bastante molesto. Se había comportando como un gran estúpido. No, más que eso, era más que un estúpido y que un idiota juntos, era el doble de idiota que Suigetsu y el doble de idiota que el idiota del novio de Sakura…

_Sakura…_

Lugar ~Departamento de Sakura.

- Naruto es solo un tonto diario no tienes que hacerle caso.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que le haga caso?, estos son… tus sentimientos. ¡Estas sufriendo por mi culpa!, yo… No sé ni que decirte.

- Naruto por favor, no hagas caso a eso…

- Sakura frentona ya vamo… - Sakura voltio hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba su amiga, ni siquiera recordaba que había quedado con ella para salir de compras y ver los vestidos de boda; vaya día que tuvo que pasar todo esto, ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que estaba en tal situación, Naruto estaba sin saber que decir por sus estúpidas suposiciones, Ino estaba parada en la puerta lamentándose por haber llegado en un momento no muy grato, Sasuke había sido golpeado por su prometido y se había ido molesto por todo lo que habia pasado, y ella se decía una y otra vez que nunca mas volvería a escribir en ese diario, bueno no nunca, tal vez hasta que las cosas estén mejor. – Creo que llegue en mal momento. – La rubia dio media vuelta para salir de la puerta.

- No, Ino no te vayas, Naruto solo vino a saludarme, solo déjame cambiarme y nos vamos. – La amiga asintió confundida, volteo a ver al chico quien tenía en manos un tipo de cuaderno azul, no apartaba su mirada de el.

Supuso que tal vez sería mejor no decir nada y esperar en la puerta hasta que saliera Sakura, pero al pobre rubio se le veía tan demacrado. Como si alguien querido hubiera fallecido.

Sakura salió a toda prisa vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa morada de tirantes.

- Espérame afuera Ino… - Le ordeno la ojijade dulcemente. Ino obedeció y salió. – Naruto, hablemos más tarde.

- Si. Creo que iré a ver a Shikamaru. – Hablo, pero su expresión no cambio, era como si hablara desde lo lejano.

Eso le partió el corazón a Sakura, era su culpa, de nuevo era su culpa, ella siempre lo hacía sufrir, no se lo merecía.

Lugar ~ En la ciudad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Ino con mucha curiosidad la cual se mostraba en sus grandes ojos azules.

- Una estupidez.

- Umm… ¿Quieres hablar sobre esa estupidez?

- Claro, me alegra que hayas llegado en ese momento, aunque hubiera deseado que llegaras unos 10 minutos antes.

Ino se detuvo al ver el semáforo en rojo.

- Pues, ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura suspiro.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Aha, el llego.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos hacia Sasuke-Kun en tu casa?

- ¿Cómo explicarte?, bien. – Suspiro de nuevo, lo mejor sería decirle desde el principio. – Anoche, Naruto y yo estábamos. – Ino acelero al cambiar el semáforo, la chica dio un respingo ante el fuerte arranque. – En el parque de enfrente de mi casa comprando en helado, en eso llego… llego esa. – Comento con repugnancia.

- ¿Hinata? – Le ayudo al ver lo que le causaba tal nombre. Sakura asintió.

- La saludamos, yo comente sobre la boda y algo raro sucedió… - Empezó a recordar. – Fue como si a Naruto se le hubiera erizado la piel, se puso tenso ante la mención, Hinata pregunto "¿Qué boda?", pero en el momento Naruto se la llevo, fue tan… raro. Me dejo ahí sola.

- Sakura…

- Pero eso aun no termina, impactada me quede sentada en una de las bancas de ahí, al rato llego Sasuke y me dijo "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" o algo parecido y blablabla no recuerdo y cuando me levante para irme, tal vez algo me molesto, la verdad casi no recuerdo, solo el beso que me dio.

Ino dio un frenon de golpe al escuchar lo último que había dicho su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!, Sasuke Uchiha Te… ¿Beso?

- Ni que fuera una gran honra, besa de lo peor, es como si… te quisiera llevar a la cama. Lo golpee para zafarme de él.

- Vaya Sakura, en verdad estas enamorada de Naruto. Entonces ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de el?

Apago el auto al llegar al estacionamiento de _Mission__ Valley. _

- Si no lo amara no estaría comprometida con él. Y no desconfío de el, desconfió de Hinata.

- Bueno como quieras. – Abrieron las puertas y bajaron del auto. – Primero hay que dar una vuelta por aquí y luego nos vamos a _Fashion__ Valley. _

- Me gusta como piensas.

- Lo sé. – Dijo orgullosa Ino guiñando un ojo.

Lugar ~ Best Buy.

- Te dije que tu "Gran" amistad con esa Hinata te complicaría las cosas con Sakura. – Le recordó el chico de una coleta y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

- Shikamaru, tienes que entenderme. No te pongas en mi contra. – Hizo un puchero pero de inmediato lo quito. - ¡Deja de jugar ese juego y ponme atención!

- Al menos no le estoy siendo infiel a mi chica. – Soltó el control del juego y se lo paso a un pequeño niño que esperaba ya desde bastante rato su turno, dio un salto y empezó a jugar frenéticamente.

Naruto se sobresalto al escuchar "infiel". Eso le hirió hasta el alma.

- ¡Yo no le soy infiel a Sakura-Chan! – Rectifico a su amigo al cual seguía. Shikamaru lo ignoro se fue al área de los televisores.

- Mira Naruto, tu y yo bien sabemos que sientes algo por la chica esa de tu trabajo, y yo bien se que ella también siente algo por ti.

- Aunque así fuera yo no le haría eso a Sakura-Chan, yo la amo.

El pelinegro lo voltio a ver y suspiro al ver la cara que tenia Naruto.

- Sakura no es nada tonta, ella sabe lo que pasa y teme perderte por lo que me dices del diario.

- ¿Qué hago Shikamaru? – Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

De nuevo suspiro, tendría que explicarle paso por paso y palabra por palabra para que ese tonto amigo suyo le entendiera y no cometiera ningún error que le causara remordimiento por el resto de su vida.

- Deja a Hinata. Cámbiate de caso. Me habías comentado que te habían dado un nuevo caso en el que te iba a ir muy bien.

- Aha. Como si me fuera posible a estas alturas. El caso ya lo gano Neji. En cambio de este ya no me puedo ir y mínimo me faltan dos semanas para terminarlo si es que todo marcha como va hasta ahora.

- Habla con Sakura y explícale lo que pasa. – Dijo enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Esa no es una ayuda profesional de Shikamaru!

- ¿Qué más quieres?, ¿Qué te arregle la vida? – Naruto asintió. Shikamaru suspiro nuevamente. – No soy bueno dando consejos amorosos y no me gusta meterme en ellos, arréglalo tu solo.

- ¡Shikamaru! – Se quejó.

- Solo una cosa más. Sakura vale más que la chica de tu trabajo.

Naruto se quedo callado. ¿Eso acaso tenía un doble sentido?

- Ahora si me disculpas, comprare este televisor.

El rubio se dio media vuelta al ver que eso era el final de la plática y de los consejos.

Shikamaru tenía razón, debía alejarse de Hinata para que Sakura no mal pensara nada, ahora mismo iría a hablar con ella.

Lugar ~ Fashion Valley.

- Ino. – Dijo cansada Sakura. – Ya… no… puedo más…

- Vamos Frentona, esa pansa debe bajar.

- De…deja mi… pansa… - La miro fulminándola con la mirada, ¿Qué se creía para criticar su físico si estaba de lo mejor? – No… se… Como puedes… llamarle… a… esto… ejercicio.

Ino rio a carcajadas deteniéndose ya en su auto. Sakura tomo aire al ver que todo se había acabado, nunca creyó que las bolsas de compras podrían pesar tanto si ibas con Ino al _Mall. _

_-_ Pásame esas bolsas frentona gorda.

- ¡No me digas gorda, cerda!

- Sube al auto gorda frentona fea. – Se burlo Ino entre risas.

De mala gana, cansada y sudada se subió al auto, al menos Ino encendió a toda velocidad el aire acondicionado del auto.

Aunque la Ciudad de San Diego fuera fría y con un muy buen tiempo, su amiga hacia brujería para que sudara, se cansara y odiara el cálido sol.

_Ino es una bruja, de eso no hay duda alguna._

Arranco el auto sin contratiempos, quien sabe que le depararía el destino con Ino al volante, ya habían recorrido dos centros comerciales y san diego estaba repleto de ellos.

- Sakura… - La aludida volteo confundida al ver el tan repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. - ¿Qué harás cuando regreses?

- ¡Oh! Gracias Ino por recordármelo, ya lo había olvidado.

- Perdón, es que, me siento mal por no serte de ayuda en estos momentos.

- ¿Estas preocupada por la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si? – Sakura asintió.

- Me siento mal por Sasuke, paso un mal momento. ¿Crees que lo mejor es decirle que yo organizare la boda sola?

- Tal vez sí. – Dijo en tono serio, pero al instante lo cambio por uno burlón al decir: - Solo espero que no le vaya mal con su madre. – Comento entre risas.

- Ni recordaba que estaba castigado. – Imito a su amiga y también rio. – Hablare con el luego…

- ¡Si!, luego me cuentas.

- ¡Ino! – Le regaño (que mitotera es Ino xD)

Lugar ~Despacho de abogados.

- Na… Naruto-Kun…

- Hinata… - Dijo en seco el rubio al ver pasar fugazmente el rostro de Sakura llorando.

- Creí que hoy saldrías con Sakura-san. – Hablo con naturalidad pero Naruto observo algo raro en el rostro de la chica como… ¿Dolor?

- Ah sí, es que salió con Ino.

- Oh…

- Hinata, ¿Podemos hablar?

La aludida lo miro sorprendida y se ruborizo al instante al toparse con el angelical y hermoso rostro de Naruto.

- Cla… Claro.

- Afuera. – Le dijo en un hilo de voz saliendo hacia un pequeño recibidor y de ahí abrir la puerta y salir.

Hinata lo imito algo confundida por el repentino comportamiento de su compañero de trabajo, al cual amaba y quería.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-Kun? – Hablo sin tartamudear.

Naruto la miro, ¿Cómo le diría que ya no se podían ver?

- Yo…

- ¿Tuviste problemas con Sakura-San? – El chico se quedo perplejo ante el comentario de Hinata, que observadora. La ojiperla al darse cuenta de la reacción supo que era eso. – Ya veo… Fue por mi culpa ¿Verdad? – Agacho su rostro hacia el suelo, su larga cabellera cayó por su cara.

Se sintió mal al saber que ella era la culpable de la tristeza de su querido rubio. Pero el amor hace que hagas tonterías y ella no quería que su Naruto se alejara. Las palabras de Sakura retumbaban en su mente, Boda, boda, boda, boda.

Ellos dos se iban a casar y eso la tenía vuelta loca, lo había confirmado con su primo Neji.

Ahora estaba allí, parado frente a ella el chico que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, si iba a ser una estúpida por el resto de su vida y se iba a lamentar por haber perdido a Naruto, preferiría intentar ganárselo y ser estúpida por tratar de robarse al novio, preferiría lamentarse por haber fallado. Pero si todo eso… La llevaría a la satisfacción y felicidad empezaría a ser una estúpida.

- Naruto-Kun, yo… Tengo algo que decirte.

El rubio le miro perplejo, esa chica no había tartamudeado, wau que logro.

Naruto hizo un leve ademan con su cabeza para que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decir así que Hinata reflexiono de nuevo si hacer esa tontería o dejarla por la paz y apartarse para siempre de Naruto.

Al darse cuenta de que le iba a doler mas perderlo sin pelear decidió seguir con la locura.

- Tú me gustas mucho Naruto-Kun. – Bien… Sonó algo tonto, tal vez estaba fuera de lugar decirlo en ese preciso momento.

La expresión de Naruto no fue más que nefasta. Shikamaru tenía razón, esa chica solo le iba a traer problemas con Sakura-Chan. Debía alejarse lo más rápido de ella.

- Hinata… Tú sabes bien que yo tengo novia y la amo. No puedo… - Busco las palabras correctas para decirle. – Corresponderte.

El corazón de la ojiperla se quebró, pero debía ser fuerte, esto solo era el comienzo, pero… las lágrimas… no podían pararse…

- Oh… entiendo. – Trato de hacerse la dura y lo logro. – Entonces, Naruto-Kun, si me permites, tengo que ir hacer un reporte.

Le paso de lado.

_Es lo mejor, es lo mejor, lo mejor… _Se repetía mentalmente el rubio.

Miro su reloj, las 6:15pm, aun quedaban tenues rayos de sol que pintaban el cielo de naranja.

Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa.

Hablar con Sakura-Chan y resolver todo ese embrollo.

**Lugar ~** Departamento de Sakura.

- Enserio ¿Estarás bien?, no quiero que te agarre la depre y te pongas a llorar como señora cuarentona en plena menopausia. – Le decía Ino a Sakura al llegar a su casa, la chica se reía ante los comentarios de su amiga.

Le había servido salir con ella todo el día; miro a su reloj y ya eran las… ¡OCHO!, en verdad que se habían entretenido, hasta se sentía más liviana ahora.

- Estaré bien Ino, no te preocupes por mí.

- Bien frentona. – Sonrió. – No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, escucha lo que te vaya a decir Naruto con atención, no te bloquees.

- Si, si, si, ya lo sé, ¿no tenias una cita con…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¡Sai!, oh por dios lo había olvidado. – Grito sobresaltada la rubia. – Adiós Sakura nos vemos luego, call me. – Hizo con su mano una imitación de teléfono, Sakura la imito y rio.

Ahora estaba sola, tenía que ser lo más comprensiva posible esta noche, ya que, seria la que marcaria algo muy importante en su vida.

El cielo se había obscurecido completamente, el día sí que se había pasado bastante rápido.

Dejo las bolsas y cosas que había comprado durante el día con Ino en el suelo, tomo su bolso personal, lo abrió y empezó a buscar las llaves. Rendida decidió vaciarlo en el suelo en donde había dejado las bolsas de las compras.

Un brazo varonil tomo las llaves de entre su "desastre" y se las poso a unos pocos centímetros del rostro.

- No eres muy buena ordenando tus cosas dentro de tu bolso. – Dijo en tono burlón el rubio.

Sakura al reconocer la voz se estremeció y un escalofrió le paso por toda la espalda. Se levanto y alzo el rostro, le llegaba al hombro a ese apuesto chico de mirada azul y cabellos rubios. No supo ni cómo reaccionar, lo primero que le paso a la mente era tirarse contra él y abrazarlo, tal vez besarlo y otras cosas sucias las cuales hicieron que se ruborizara. Pero no era momento para esos pensamientos, – los saco de su cabeza inmediatamente –. Era momento de hablar, frente a frente, cara a cara.

Sin más, tomo las llaves con pocos modales los cuales de seguro serian reprimidos si algún familiar la veía haciendo tal acción la cual no iba con la educación que le dieron. Le sonrió con sarcasmo para que viera que no le había perdonado absolutamente nada.

Abrió la puerta y entro a su amado hogar, tiro las llaves a la mesa de centro la cual ahora estaba en el lugar correcto, tal vez Naruto la había puesto en su lugar indicado después de que se fugo con Ino. Al igual que la mesa, el sofá también estaba en el lugar correcto.

Encendió la luz que alumbro la mayor parte del vestíbulo pero sin quitarse del marco de la puerta hasta esperar que su novio pasara. Naruto entendió la indirecta y paso, tal y como quería la peli rosada.

Sakura tomo las bolsas y las arrojo hacia uno de los sofás rojos. Cerró la puerta y se dedico a examinar el rostro del rubio, se le veía cansado pero tranquilo, como si estuviera en neutral.

- Creo que es hora de hablar. – Inicio Naruto cortando el pesado silencio que reinaba en el recibidor. Avanzo unos pasos hacia donde estaba el comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Sakura asintió. Era momento de hablar…

- ¿Leíste todo? – Pregunto para estar segura de lo que tenía que decir y que omitir, no quería decir algo "indebido".

- Si, hasta la parte en la que el maldito ese te beso. – Era obvio que se dirigía hacia Sasuke, la mirada de hostilidad de Naruto por un momento la atormento, pero rápido la quito así que se volvió a relajar. – Le romperé la cara si lo veo. – Hablo entre dientes bastante furioso.

Sakura se estremeció, si Naruto le llegara golpear a Sasuke se sentiría totalmente culpable y las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que estaban.

- No te salgas del tema. – Le soltó Sakura casi con el mismo tono que estaba utilizando Naruto al referirse al pelinegro, el chico inmediatamente la volteo a ver.

El silencio de nuevo reino, Sakura suspiro y se dejo caer en uno de los tres sofás, el individual.

- Sakura-Chan, yo… no quiero a Hinata, a la única chica que quiero es a ti.

Ese era un buen comienzo. El corazón de la chica se conmovió pero de un flashazo la escena del día anterior acudió a su mente y recordó porque quería tener esa plática con su prometido.

- Si tanto me quieres, ¿Por qué Hinata no sabía lo de nuestra boda?

Naruto palideció.

- Explícamelo. – Le exigió la chica. - ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

- Porque creí que no la ibas a querer invitar así que no le comente nada. – Sakura cayó. – Como no te simpatiza, creí que lo mejor sería guardar silencio a ese asunto. – Examino el rostro de Naruto buscando algún tipo de antecedente que lo echara de cabeza de que estaba mintiendo, pero no hubo nada que lo delatara, le estaba diciendo la verdad…

Ahora si se sentía peor, se sentía más estúpida que antes.

Aseguraba que si estaba vestida de una gran vaca gorda en medio de la ciudad no sería nada con lo estúpida que se sentía ahora.

Naruto se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a ella, la cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había movido.

- Sakura-Chan. – Ahora si lo noto, alzo la vista y se estremeció de solo ver la cercanía de sus rostros, la respiración del chico le rozaba la piel y se la erizaba. Le tomo el mentón para subir la vista hacia sus ojos azules. – Yo nunca te engañaría, yo te amo a ti y Hinata no es nada para mí, no pienses cosas raras, tu eres la flor más hermosa y esperare a que florezcas para verte, te esperare lo que sea necesario, porque te amo. – Ups. Al parecer también leyó esa parte.

_- ¡Que hermoso! – _Gritaba la Inner de la chica en su cabeza.

Naruto corto la distancia de sus rostros para besarle dulcemente. Poso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica recargándose en el sillón, Sakura lo imito pero con la excepción que ella tomo el rostro de su amado con sus manos, lo acerco mas para profundizar el beso.

El rubio la separo dulcemente al ver que el aire le era escaso, Sakura respiraba agitada.

- Te amo Naruto. – Hablo la chica con voz entrecortada. Naruto le sonrió y le dio un corto beso, más bien un roce en los labios.

- Yo también a ti, Sakura-Chan. – De nuevo se acerco para besarla, pero con mas fogosidad.

La tomo por la espalda y la acerco a su pecho, se recargo más sobre ella. Sakura le alboroto los cabellos rubios, con toda la pasión del mundo Naruto pidió a la chica que le dejara sumergir su lengua en su boca, ella acepto y jugaron con ellas. Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios divertida sin romper el beso.

La chica se dejo caer en el sofá y Naruto se poso sobre ella, desesperado por sentirla más cerca de él, bajo sus labios hasta su cuello. Sakura se agito al sentirlo besarla de ese modo, jamás había pasado eso.

- Na… Naruto… - Hablo con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo a duras penas Naruto.

- La… promesa.

- Al diablo con la promesa. – Le dijo con voz burlona.

Sakura se apresuro a quitar al rubio de encima. Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir, la promesa para ella valía mucho. La cara de Naruto se vio afectada ante la acción, pero rápidamente comprendió y le sonrió para no hacerla sentir mal, había perdido el control.

El rubio bien sabía lo que significaba para ella, pero, la deseaba tanto, que los 24 días se le hacían eternos.

- Lo siento Sakura-Chan. – Dijo apenado.

- No te preocupes Naruto. – Le dedico una sonrisa, a lo que el rubio también sonrió.

- Hay que discutir más a menudo. – Sugirió con voz picarona y levantándose del sofá.

Sakura se ruborizo.

- ¡Naruto! – Le regaño pegándole en la cabeza.

- ¡Eso dolió Sakura-Chan! – Se quejo haciendo pucheros, la ojijade sonrió.

_¿Quién iba a decir que algo que empezó mal terminaría de lo mejor? E_

_El amor hace maravillas o te hace hacer tonterías. _

_Cierta chica de cabellera larga y ojos color perla estaba a punto de hacer algo lo cual la haría arrepentirse el resto de su vida, pero, el amor te ciega, y a esa chica la deslumbro._

_- Serás mío, Naruto-Kun. Hinata Hyuga, es a la que conocerás._

_Todo apenas comienza… _

* * *

Hola, Hola, chicos y chicas, eh aquí otro cap., vaya que me demore, es que estaba en entrega de trabajos y exámenes:S

Acabo de terminarles este lindo capitulito de nada más y nada menos que 19 hojas sin contar mis comentarios. Espero que les agrade, como les había dicho no soy muy romanticona, y les había dicho que no habría naruhina pero es la única manera que Naruto salga así que tendré que meterla, pero tengan bien aclarado que Naruto solo la ve como su amiga y nada más que eso, pero Sakura piensa demasiado xD.

Y si alguien que lee este fic le gusta el naruhina y quiere que le haga alguna versión así como lo hice como la de SasuSaku, créanme que no lo hare, Detesto el naruhina y no planeo hacer un fic de ese tipo. Si quieren róbense la historia y háganlo pero denme un poco de crédito xD.

Ahora looooooooz

**Agradecimientos:**

**Namizake-Aiko**: Sii la besoo! xD, y le pidió disculpas. Espero que te guste este cap, y no te preocupes si no me dejaste review T_T aquí estare escribiendo. Bueno eh aquí el siguiente cap:D

**Leonardo: **Bueehh,,, Pues que te gustaría mas ¿Qué sufriera Naruto? Oh ¿Sakura?, prefiero a Sakura a mis opiniones, en todos los fics Naruto siempre sufre ahora le toca a ella, y pues la verdad es que este fic debe de llevar un poco de todo, pero es un narusaku ¬¬ Sasuke es gay. Haha bueno, pues gracias por tu consejo, lei la saga de Crepusculo xD. Bueno me faltan 2 ._. que me ah dado flojera, ahorita me ire a buscarlo. Bueno bae bae Espero disfrutes este cap.

ME SIENTO TRISTE, NO ME DEJARON MUCHOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS AIKO Y GRACIAS LEONARDO USTEDES SI SE LES QUIERE, A LOS DEMAS NO ¬¬.

DEJENME REVIEW Y LOS AMARE, SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS Y CHANTAJES.

Review review review review review :D


	7. 23 Dias para la Boda

**

* * *

**

The Wedding

-La Boda-

**23 Días para la Boda.**

Ese era el día en que empezaría todo, ese día empezaría a coquetearle a Naruto. No dejaría que esa estúpida de Sakura se lo quitara, estaba cansada de ser siempre una santa, estaba cansada de esperar pacientemente, cansada. Y ahora se entera que se casara, CASARSE, por dios, quien lo iba a pensar, le abriría los ojos a su _Naruto-kun_, costara lo que le costara.

No dejaría que se lo quitaran, ella si se lo merecía, no una tonta como esa… ahora si lucharía, no se quedaría callada…

Entro a la oficina muy orgullosa de cómo iba vestida, un atuendo bastante sexi. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo la miraron de arriba abajo, eso subió más su ego.

- Oh por dios Hinata te ves sensacional. – Le decían, pero no presto atención, solo le importaría si venía de él.

Se dirigía hacia la oficina de Naruto, no estaba segura de lo que haría cuando fuera hacia ahí pero sus instintos la llevaban a esa dirección.

- Si buscas a el , no vino. – Se le atravesó una de esas al frente, Hinata sonrió arrogantemente.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Si. – Sin más se voltio y le dio la espalda.

- Se tomo el día libre para estar con su _Sakura-Chan_ – Le grito resaltando la ultima palabra.

La piel se le erizo al escuchar ese nombre, pero no se detuvo, mantuvo la frente en alto.

Ese día alguien la conocería…

**Lugar ~ **Haga su sueño realidad.

De nuevo se encontraba parada ahí, no le hacía nada de gracia ir ahí, pero los preparativos de la boda estaban bastante atrasados, se había confiado y los dejo para el último momento, estaba aprendiendo la lección, jamás, nunca más dejaría las cosas para última hora.

- Sakura. – una voz masculina la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Miro al frente, el sol la cegó…

Paso una de sus manos a su cara para taparse el sol, pero la mano del joven la tomo del brazo hacia la sombra. Aun estaba cegada, pero su vista se fue aclarando.

- Sasuke. – Dijo al recuperar por completo la vista. El chico sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura bufo.

- ¿Qué sí que hago aquí?, por dios, eres mi organizador ¿lo olvidaste?, mi boda es en 23 días.

- Lo sé, pero creía que…

- ¿Qué creías?

- Que ya no organizaría tu boda, después de eso…

- Ah eso…- Recordó lo sucedido. - La verdad es que… te metes demasiado en la vida de otros. – Dijo en tono burlón la pelirosada.

Sasuke sonrió.

- No suelo hacerlo, tú eres demasiado complicada, además tu prometido… no creo que esté de acuerdo.

- El confía en mí. Además, tu madre no estará muy contenta. – Le recordó.

- Mikoto es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos.

- Bueno… ¿Me ayudaras sí o no?, ya te pague. – Sonrió.

- Y que esperamos, tu cara es demasiado fea para casarte así, debemos de ir a arreglarla. – Bromeo. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Oye, eso no es nada gracioso.

* * *

Que fastidio, esperar a que ella vaya por ese, no puedo creer que aun con lo que paso, -aunque haya sido un malentendido-, ella quiera que siga organizando nuestra boda.

Solo esperaba que ir al trabajo por algunas papeles no me tome mucho tiempo, no quiero que Sakura-Chan pase tiempo con ese maldito.

Abrí la puerta sin cuidado, salude a la recepcionista y avance hasta mi oficina a zancadas, no deseaba que se me atravesara nadie, habíamos quedado que a las 4 de la tarde nos veríamos en una sastrería para que me tomaran las medidas de mi traje. Mientras que Sakura-Chan buscaba algún lindo vestido, aunque en cualquiera se vería linda.

- Naruto-kun. – me llamo una voz detrás de mí.

Al instante supe quien era pero, no había tartamudeado, y eso me extraño. Me voltie rendido, no deseaba entablar una charla con Hinata, no es que me desagradara si no que, me sentía mal por lo que paso ayer en la noche.

- Hinata, estoy algo apresurado, luego hablamos. – Le dije en seco pasándole de lado.

Pero…

Su mano me tomo del antebrazo.

- Por favor no te vayas. – Me suplico, me sentí mucho peor…

- Hinata. – Murmure. – No hagas esto más difícil, ya te lo dije.

- No Naruto-kun, ¡tú no lo hagas más difícil! – Se llevo la mano a la boca al ver que había gritado.

Al hacer eso Hinata soltó mi brazo y me escabullí hasta mi oficina, ella avanzo detrás de mí.

- Naruto-kun… - murmuro. – Perdón… no quise gritarte es solo que… - No la miraba, de alguna manera me sentía culpable por su cambio de comportamiento y vaya que también el de vestir. Ella se encontraba cabizbaja a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta mientras yo buscaba mis papeles para irme lo más rápido de esta incómoda situación.

- ¿Es solo que? – Le pregunte para quitarme de algunas dudas.

Hinata se estremeció al escuchar mi voz.

Subió la vista para verme.

Espere su respuesta…

- ¡Es solo que no puedo, no puedo alejarme de ti Naruto-kun!, no puedo quitar este sentimiento, así como tú no puedes quitar los sentimientos de Sakura-san. – Bajo el tono al decir lo último. – No quiero perderte Naruto-kun, dame una oportunidad, por favor.

- Hinata. – dije con voz suave. – Yo amo a Sakura-Chan, nos vamos a casar, quiero estar con ella, tu solo eres mi amiga Hi…

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – Me replico. – Porque a ella la amas, ¿por qué? ¡ella te trata mal, no te respeta, no te quiere como yo lo hago! No significas nada para ella, ¡nada!

- ¡No hables así de Sakura-Chan! – Le regañe molesto, no iba a soportar escuchar como hablaba así de ella, Hinata se estaba pasando, pero aun la culpa me carcomía.

Hinata se quedo en silencio. Avanzo hacia mí, _una cachetada, _pensé al instante, pero su voz me quito esos pensamientos.

- Déjame demostrarte lo que significas para mí…

Era demasiado tarde…

**Lugar ~ **Mas cerca de lo que creen._(No es un lugar así que se llame así xD)_

- ¿Por qué debemos de venir al trabajo de tu molesto prometido? – Se quejo Sasuke. Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – Hey, no me mires así, tu fea cara se pondrá peor.

- Deja de decirme eso. – Le dijo molesta. – Venimos con Naruto porque quiero que se lleven bien, después de todo tu eres el encargado de mi boda ¿no es así Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke suspiro.

- Aun no llego a comprender por qué quieres que me lleve bien con él.

- Ya te lo dije.

- Hmp.

Pasaron por la puerta y avanzaron hasta el elevador el cual no iba muy lleno, los dos iban en silencio esperando llegar al piso tres.

- Sígueme. – Le ordeno Sakura al pelinegro tomándolo de la mano saliendo del elevador, las dos personas que iban en él se quedaron esperando que cerrara la puerta de metal para avanzar a sus destinos.

Siguieron por un largo pasillo y vaya que era largo.

Sakura dejo caer la mano de Sasuke al ver a través de las cristalinas ventanas de la oficina de su prometido. Su cara palideció, sintió como algo muy dentro de sí se quebrara en mil pedazos, los ojos los sintió llorosos.

Hinata y Naruto se estaban besando… enfrente de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Saku…? - EL acompañante de la chica se cayó al ver la escena, avanzo unos pasos para quedar al nivel de la chica.

Miro su rostro, estaba boquiabierta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miro de nuevo al frente, esa cabellera le recordaba a alguien…

_La chica de la comida china._

Le vino a la mente al momento, entonces lo que el suponía era verdad. Volvió a ver a Sakura, su rostro había cambiado bastante, su mirada seguía cristalina pero ahora llena de rabia, la parte inferior de los labios los estaba apretando y sus puños estaban cerrados.

Avanzo a zancadas lo que la separaba de la oficina, Sasuke se impresiono, de seguro otra chica hubiera corrido sintiéndose inútil al ver que el chico que amaba le estaba siendo infiel, pero ella no, ella avanzo para enfrentar el problema.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – Les grito a los dos, Hinata se quito y se quedo sin palabras al ver a Sakura enfrente de ella.

_Lo ha visto todo._ Pensó la ojiperla.

Sakura giro su mirada de Hinata a Naruto llena de ira.

- ¡Te matare estúpido! – Grito soltándose en llanto alabanzandose a Naruto quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

_Soy un estúpido. _Dijo en su mente el ojiazul esperando el golpe de la pelirosada, pero no llego…

Naruto abrió los ojos, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a ese engreído de Sasuke sosteniendo a Sakura de los brazos para que no lo golpeara. La chica daba patadas y movía sus brazos para zafarse del fuerte agarre que le tenía el pelinegro.

- ¡Suéltame Sasuke! – Se quejaba la chica. – ¡Suéltame!

- Deja de comportarte como una niña Sakura. – Le bufo Sasuke.

- ¿Que no ves que quiero golpear a estos idiotas? – Se dirigió a la ojiperla y al ojiazul.

- Tu cara se pondrá más fea de lo que esta. – Le dijo al oído…

Pronto, los músculos de la chica se relajaron y Sasuke la soltó aun estando en guardia por si quería atacarlos.

- Deja de molestarme con eso. – Gruño Sakura. – No hare nada… - Sasuke suspiro aliviado. - ¡Solo esto!

Hinata se tomo la mejilla, sentía como le punzaba. Sakura le había dado una bofetada.

- ¡Nunca creí que tú!, ¡Tu!, me harías esto. ¡De todas menos de ti! – Sasuke la volvió a tomar del brazo, Sakura no le tomo importancia. – ¿Por qué? Solo respóndeme ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Qué te hice?

Naruto quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

- ¡Lo que hiciste fue atravesarte en mi vida! – Le grito llena de odio, tomo su bolso que se había caído y avanzo a la salida, chocando el hombro con el de Sakura. Ella quiso girar pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

- Te metes demasiado en las vidas ajenas Sasuke. – Le recordó la pelirosada.

- Eres demasiado complicada. – Sonrió.

- Pero me gustaría que me dejaras sola, hablare con Naruto. – Sasuke asintió y salió por la puerta, la cerro detrás de él.

_Enserio que Sakura es complicada. _Pensó al atravesar ese gran pasillo que hace unos minutos habían caminado, vio a la ojiperla apoyada contra la pared y a otra chica de su misma estatura y cabello café hablando con ella. El pelinegro se quedo parado para escuchar la conversación, se escondió para que no vieran que estaba husmeando.

* * *

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Naruto? – Pregunto Sakura tratando no sonar con la voz entrecortada.

El chico la miro a los ojos.

- Sakura-Chan, no sé cómo explicarte…

La chica suspiro y dejo caer sus manos a sus costados haciendo ruido.

- No sé cómo explicarte. – Lo imito. – Yo te diré que me tienes que decir. – Hablo entre dientes. – _Sakura-Chan no quiero casarme contigo._ Eso es lo que me tienes que decir.

- No. – Negó. – Déjame explicarte Sakura-Chan. No es lo que parece, yo nunca te seria infiel, yo te amo, eres única para mí.

- Ahórrate los cumplidos Naruto, si tu no lo haces yo lo hare.

- Sakura-Chan, escúchame por favor, por primera vez en tu vida cree en lo que te digo.

- Esta bien, te escucho.

- Cuando vine por los papeles que te dije que debía recoger, Hinata me siguió reclamándome porque me iba a casar contigo, yo le explique pero ella no lo aceptaba se puso mal y…

- La besaste para consolarla. – Dijo en tono burlón pero aun llena de ira.

- No, escúchame. Ella se me acerco y me beso.

- ¡Oh! Naruto, lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, por dios mi amor, siento tanto haber confundido las cosas… ¡Deja de mentirme! – Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al chico para salir por la puerta la abrió y la azoto para cerrarla, los ventanales vibraron.

Naruto se quedo sin saber qué hacer, si la seguía y le explicaba y le suplicaba que le creyera nunca lo haría, ella había visto el tonto momento en que paso lo del estúpido beso, ella no le creería nada, Hinata debía de explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero como estaban las cosas la ojiperla nunca aceptaría, la Hinata que él había conocido se había extinguido por su culpa. Pero con esto de Sakura, lo de Hinata era una pequeñez, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

La pelirosada camino a zancadas el pasillo echando humo con sus rápidos pasos, si encontraba a Hinata en el camino la tomaría del cuello y la tiraría al suelo, también le arrancaría el feo cabello de color extraño… bueno lo del cabello no, pero se lo arrancaría.

- Sakura. – Una mano la llevo a estrellarse a la pared.

- Auch. – se sobo la espalda y miro a lado. – Sasuke ¿Qué te crees para jalarme así?

- Guarda silencio y escucha.

- En verdad que te metes demasiado en las vidas ajenas.

- Cállate y escucha.

Sakura asintió aun no muy segura, se quedo en silencio y presto atención a las voces femeninas que se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo.

_- Enserio no puedo creer que tu, la tímida y dulce Hinata haya hecho eso. – Dijo la morena soltándose a reír. _

_- No me siento nada feliz… - Le dijo cabizbaja la ojiperla._

_- ¿Pero por qué no? Después de todo querías besar a Naruto y que Sakura se enojara con él para terminar por completo el compromiso._

_- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, Sakura-San, siempre fue buena conmigo…_

_- Déjate de tonterías Hinata, ella solo se metió en tu vida para arruinártela._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Claro, ella ni siquiera ama a Naruto, solo lo hace para acostarse con él. – Hinata la miro._

_- Tal vez tengas razón…_

_- Vamos, te acompañare a que tomes un café y que te arregles la cara, eres un desastre._

Sasuke salió del escondite.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Se pregunto Sakura levantando su rostro para ver el de Sasuke, quien tenía la misma cara de no me importa nada.

- Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien. – Bueno, tal vez su rostro era el mismo pero su actitud no.

Sakura salió corriendo por el largo pasillo, solo deseaba que el piso fino no hiciera que se resbalara y callera de boca, aunque así terminaría con su gran bocota y dejaría de decir boberías.

- ¡Naruto! – Grito al ver a su amado saliendo de la oficina con él sobre amarillo viejo en sus manos.

- ¿Sa… Sakura-Chan? – Abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa al ver a Sakura corriendo hacia él con los ojos sin esa ira intimidante que tenía hace unos minutos.

- Lo siento. – Choco con el pecho de Naruto y le dio un abrazo rodeando la cintura del ojiazul.

- Creí que…

- No creas nada que no sabes. – Le cayó Sakura. – Perdón por no creerte, escuche todo con Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?

- Si, gracias Naruto.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por amarme solo ami…

- Claro Sakura-Chan, te amo y siempre será así…

Sakura levanto el rostro hacia Naruto, el le sonrió y se acerco a su frente dándole un dulce beso para luego rodearla de la cintura.

Pero… por alguna extraña razón, algunos sentían una ira dentro de sus corazones, muy en el fondo, tal vez alguien más en el fondo que el otro.

Uno sabia de que se trataba, pero el otro no.

Sasuke miraba desde lo lejos la escena de Sakura y Naruto, algo raro sintió en su pecho al verlos de esa manera, juntos…

Se toco el pecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte. _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_, se pregunto, pero el sabia la respuesta, no la aceptaba, pero él la sabia.

Mientras que a unos pocos metros se encontraba una chica, ella si sabía de esa sensación, la sensación de no poder estar con la persona a quien quieres y amas, con la que sueñas y anhelas estar.

Había fracasado esta vez pero empezaba a sentir una nueva emoción dentro de sí, ahora sería más cuidadosa.

- Hinata, Naruto debe de estar contigo, Sakura solo es una obsesión para él, no la ama.

- Si…

Tal vez… Su conciencia había encarnado oh no…

* * *

Bueno eh aquí el otro cap del fic, perdón x tardar tanto pero estoy con eso de la prepa .___., deséenme suerte para entrar ahii, T_T se me esta poniendo difícil

Espero que les guste este Cap, la verdad es que tiene mucho drama pero me encanta el drama, díganme sii les gustoo y que opinan y pues que se imaginan que pasara y robarles sus ideas wuahahahaha xD

Ojala y para el otro cap no me tarde tanto, luego pongo los agradecimientos, pondré el fic recién salido de Word para que lo lean ahora en la noche o mañana xD.

Dejenme Reviews y actualizare mas rapiido me darán apoyo y sentiré que mi historia es especial *-*

Para los que leen la otra versión, la actualizare para la próxima semana.

Disfruten de la lectura.


	8. 19 Dias para la Boda

**The Wedding**

**- La Boda -**

**19 Días para la boda**

Ya habían pasado varios días después de aquel _incidente, _se le podría decir. Sakura se encontraba con su mejor amiga en un café en el centro de la ciudad.

- Ino, creo que…la boda se está volviendo algo difícil de hacer.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?

- Porque…siempre que Naruto y yo queremos estar juntos… algo malo pasa, todos los días debe de pasar algo…

- Lo dices por lo de Hinata ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Por lo que me dijiste Hinata solo está inconforme y enojada, además esa tal chica del trabajo de Naruto la está algo así como…

- Controlando… - La rubia asintió. – Lo sé, me siento mal por ella de alguna manera, creo que debería de hablar con ella.

- No creo que sea buena idea – Sakura la miro con el ceño fruncido. – Solo empeoraras las cosas. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Además Hinata se dará cuenta, yo pienso que lo mejor sería que Naruto hablara con ella, tú no eres la mejor persona para hacerlo.

- Tal vez tengas razón Ino… Dejare que las cosas pasen.

- Si, eso debes de hacer. Me habías dicho que compraste tu vestido ¿no es así?

- Si, después de… ese incidente actuamos como si no paso nada, Sasuke es el que se mantuvo muy callado y pues por otro lado Naruto no dejaba de hablar.

- Ya me lo imagino. – Sonrió de medio lado la rubia.

- En verdad el vestido es tan hermoso, me encanto desde que lo vi. – La expresión seria de la pelirosada cambio a una brillante.

- ¡Vaya! ¿No serás bipolar?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Rio entre dientes.

- Hace unos momentos estabas que no te la acabas con tu depresión y ahora parece como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Ah… Tienes razón, pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo de esa manera, además el vestido es bellísimo.

- Bueno, pero… ¿Tu entraste sola a la tienda?, recuerda que es de mala suerte ver a la novia…

- Antes de la boda. – Le interrumpió Sakura, Ino asintió. – Pues claro puerca, como están las cosas me he vuelto bastante supersticiosa.

- No es para tanto. ¡Mira un gato negro! – Sakura abrió los ojos y se paró de golpe, Ino empezó a reírse.

- ¡Tonta!, no hagas eso, me diste un susto. – Suspiro.

- Como dije. – Tomo aire. – No es para tanto. Cambiando de tema, enserio, ¿No crees que Sasuke-kun esta…? – Sakura enarco una ceja, esperaba que su amiga terminara la pregunta. Ino resoplo. – Hay frentona, eres todo un caso perdido.

- No es mi culpa que hables en clave puerca. – Tomo el café que estaba enfrente de ella y bebió de él. – ¡Esta cosa es pésima!

- Te dije que no te gustaría el café negro.

- Nunca más vendré a este lugar.

- Te dije que no era de tu estilo.

- ¡Mi lengua por dios!

- Exageras.

- ¡Agua!

- ¡Ya Sakura!, estas evadiendo mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál pregunta?

Ino quería ahorcarla.

- Por Dios Sakura, es obvio, hasta tú lo sabes, hasta la mente más estúpida lo podría ver al instante.

- ¿De qué hablas Ino?

- ¡¿Que Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado de ti?!

- ¡Eh!, ¿Pero qué rayos dices Ino?, baja la voz.

- Ves, ya lo sabías.

- Ino… - Se quejo. – Es que no estaba muy segura, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que si…

- Entonces, ¿no crees que lo mejor sería decirle que deje de organizar tu boda?

- Tal vez, pero ha hecho un gran trabajo, además su madre…

- Oh si por supuesto, su madre, – rodo los ojos, - ¿Su madre qué? Tú pensabas que ese tipo era un hijo de mami.

- Pues sí…

- Entonces dile que se busque otra pareja para organizar su boda.

- Pero Ino.

- ¿Pero qué? – Sakura abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió y bajo su cabeza. – Tú sabes, yo te lo advertí, las cosas se te complicaran…

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Un pelinegro iba caminando por las calles de San Diego, estaba tan confundido, ¿Por qué rayos no podía quitarse la estúpida escena de Sakura y ese dobe? Acaso seria esa palabrita con "C".

¡No!¡No!, eso no. Sasuke Uchiha nunca. ¡Nunca!

- Vamos Ino, deja de decir tonterías – Esa voz le era muy conocida a Sasuke Uchiha. – El no…

- ¿El no que frentona?

- Sasuke…

El Uchiha se giro rápido hacia donde provenía esa voz.

¡Pero qué rayos era eso! Dios le estaba jugando una mala broma.

- Debemos de irnos Sakura se te hace tarde. – Dijo Ino apresurada, tomo de la mano a su amiga y la jalo hacia el auto que estaba estacionado enfrente del susodicho _Café._

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto la pelirosada confundida por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de Ino.

Y luego quien es la bipolar.

Ya en el auto Ino se apuro en arrancar y salir a toda velocidad de ahí.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Ino? – Pregunto molesta Sakura. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Cómo que que es lo que pasa? Por Dios Sakura me sorprende de ti, te quedaste toda estática al ver al dichoso Uchiha y ni hablar de él, se quedo todo petrificado.

- ¿Cómo no quedarme?, si iba hablando de él y allí se aparece, me dio un montón de vergüenza.

- Si, tienes razón ahora que lo dices.

- ¿Nos habrá escuchado?

- No lo creo. – Negó Ino volviéndose al volante y deteniéndose en un _alto _paso un auto y luego siguió.

- Ojala, tengo suficientes problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!

- Sasuke-kun ¿pero que te sucede? – Hablo una chillona voz.

_Lo que me faltaba._ Pensó Sasuke irritado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

- Buscándote. El idiota de Suigetsu me dijo que estarías aquí. – Mataría a Suigetsu después de eso. – No me has hablado durante días, pero que rayos sucede, dijiste que lo de la boda de esa cabello raro que mencionaste no sería la gran cosa. – Hablo con bastante molestia la chica.

Estaba tan harto de esa chica, lo llamaba a cada instante. Era la mujer más molesta del mundo entero.

- Tengo mucho trabajo.

- ¡¿Trabajo?! Por dios Sasuke, tienes más tiempo libre que yo.

- Piensa lo que quieras. – Le dio la espalda a Karin y siguió caminando.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Chillo. – Regresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba atareado con el trabajo, pidió que lo trasladaran a otro departamento para no ver a cierta chica, lo menos que quería en el mundo era encontrársela en el transcurso del día.

- Señor Uzumaki. – Hablo su secretaria Yuki. – Su traslado ya está listo.

- Gracias Yuki-san. – La pelinegra se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina del rubio.

Agarro una carpeta con los papeles por de fuera y empezó a arreglarla para meterla en una caja para trasladarla a su nuevo despacho, entre más rápido sería mejor.

- Naruto-kun. - ¡Hay pero por Dios!

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? - Sin importarle para darle la cara le respondió fríamente.

- Vengo a disculparme. – Hablo cabizbaja pero el rubio le seguía dando la espalda.

La chica espero parada a lado del marco de la puerta la respuesta del rubio, mientras tanto el depositaba la carpeta de papeles que había acomodado y la metió a una caja junto con otras de sus pertenencias.

- Estas perdonada. – Le contesto y le paso de lado saliendo de su oficina.

Hinata se quedo estática, Naruto nunca había sido tan frio con ella. Sakura tenía la culpa de todo, esa estúpida pelirosada era su gran problema. Kenka si tenía razón sobre todo lo que le había dicho, debía de deshacerse de ella o _su _Naruto-kun se le iría para siempre.

..-.-.-.-.-.

- Pero que incomodo. – Susurro Naruto. – Eso sí que fue demasiado incomodo. Soy irresistible para las chicas.

- ¿Quién es irresistible para las chicas? – La espalda se le erizo al rubio, había pensado de nuevo en voz alta.

- ¿Shikamaru, que haces aquí?

- Buscándote Naruto, ¿Cuándo será tu boda?

Naruto se ruborizo.

- Ah pues… - Empezó una risa tonta. – En 3 semanas más o menos.

- Mmm… Que problemático, debemos de hacer tu despedida de soltero, estos son los últimos días de libertad antes de entrar a la esclavitud hecha legal.

- ¡Exageras Shikamaru!, casarme con Sakura-chan no es ninguna esclavitud, es todo un placer.

- Mmm… Como digas, para mí es una esclavitud y un gran…

- Problema. – Le interrumpió. – Para ti todo es un problema búscate una chica y deja de ir a _Best Buy_ a comprar televisores y esas cosas.

- Aja. – Shikamaru bajo la vista hacia la caja de Naruto. – Y bien… ¿Qué harás con esa caja llena de basura?

- ¡¿Basura?! Esto es trabajo. Iba a ir a dejarla al auto.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Al fin te despidieron?

- ¡Claro que no! – El rubio respiro hondo. - ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- A nada. Ayudarte en tus problemas amorosos ya que eres **irresistible para las chicas.**

Naruto rio.

- Demasiado tarde, ya termine con ello yo solo. – Dio unos pasos hasta salir del edificio.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le siguió.

- Claro que sí. ¿Me ayudarías con esto? – Le extendió la caja, Shikamaru asintió y la tomo, Naruto metió la mano a su bolsillo y empezó a buscar las llaves de su auto. – Acabo de terminar con ese asuntito.

- Pues… no te creo, de seguro le dijiste que no había problema o que estaba disculpada.

Naruto palideció.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno… tal vez. – Saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y desactivo la alarma de su auto el cual hiso un sonido y los dos chicos avanzaron hacia él.

- Debiste de haberle dicho algo más duro. Apuesto a que saldrá buscándote.

- No lo creo, Hinata no es de ese tipo. – Rio entre dientes.

- _¡Naruto! ¡Déjame explicarte todo!_ – Una ojiperla venia agitada bajando por las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué rayos no utilizo el elevador? – Dijo Shikamaru al ver la tonta escena. - ¿Quiere hacer drama o qué?

- No, no es eso, el elevador esta fuera de servicio.

- _¡Naruto! ¡No te vayas por favor!_

- Shikamaru ¿Debería de quedarme a explicarle oh debería de huir?

- Es muy problemático explicarle, mejor hay que irnos.

- ¡Vámonos pues!

.-.-.-.-.-.--.

- Bien Sakura, ¿A dónde te llevo, a tu casa o a donde?

- No estoy segura. – Se quedo pensativa un rato y luego se le vino un lugar, tenía ganas de ver a su querido rubio, sonrió ante su idea. – ¡Ya se! Vamos al despacho de Naruto.

¿Ir a su trabajo? – Dijo con algo de fastidio la rubia. - ¿Para qué?

- Hay Ino. – Se quejo. – Tu solo llévame.

- Huy que carácter. Está bien. – Con brusquedad cambio de dirección.

- ¡Ino nos van a multar! – Se agarro con las uñas del asiento del auto de Ino, pero esta le ignoro y siguió manejando como si nada. – Manejas como loca.

- Que antipática eres frentona, desde que manejo no he recibido ninguna multa, así que no te quejes, que soy una conductora con un historial impecable. ¡Ves! ya llegamos, déjate de agarrar del asiento de piel los vas a maltratar. – Le regaño.

- Bueno, bueno.

Ino estaciono su convertible amarillo enfrente del despacho.

_¡Naruto no te vayas!_ – Se escucho el grito de una chica desesperada saliendo detrás de un Mustang color azul.

- Huy pero por favor, dime que esa no es Hinata Hyuga.

- Esa misma es. – Abrió la puerta del coche y salió la ojijade.

- Hay no Sakura, ¿Qué es de lo que acabamos de hablar?

- Sobre proteger mí matrimonio.

- ¿Cuándo rayos hablamos de eso?, Sakura, ¡Sakura! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

- ¡Hinata!

La aludida se giro hacia donde provenía la voz, le daría termino a todo en ese momento.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? Sa-ku-ra-san? – Le hablo con burla y una sonrisa torcida se torno en su rostro.

Eso a Sakura le molesto muchísimo

- Hay no, no puede ser. – Murmuro Ino bajándose ella del auto para detener a su amiga quien iba directo hacia la chica con ojos de color perla. - ¡Detente ahora mismo Sakura! Hablo enserio.

- Ino no te entrometas, no hare nada malo. Hinata solo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso…

- No hay nada de qué hablar. – Le dijo con arrogancia. – Solo que tú no tienes derecho de estar con Naruto.

Sakura rio con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué no tengo derecho?, Hinata por el amor de Dios, Naruto es mi prometido, el me ama y yo lo amo a él.

- Trágate tus propias mentiras.

Ya no aguantaba más, como quería agarrarla por esa melena de color azulado.

- Sakura tranquilízate, recuerda lo que me contaste. – Le susurraba Ino.

- Hinata. – Respiro muy hondo para tragarse su ira. – Escuche lo que le dijiste a una tipa después de que saliste de la oficina de Naruto. – La peli azulado frunció el ceño. – Tú no quieres hacer esto, no dejes que te meta ideas a la cabeza.

- No sé de qué me hablas Sakura.

- Por favor Hinata. – Le suplico. – Deja de hacer esto, tú no eres así.

- ¡Apuesto a que tu harías lo mismo si la persona a la que quisieras no te amara ni siquiera un poco! – Grito con todo el odio del mundo, se sentía tan dolida. Tanto tiempo estar con el chico que quería para que nunca se diera cuenta de su existencia.

- Sakura, vámonos… - Le decía por lo debajo la rubia.

Sakura se negó.

- Hinata. – Le susurro.

- Por favor Sakura. – El tono de su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar. – Dame una oportunidad con Naruto-kun.

- Lo siento Hinata pero, eso no podrá ser posible, en verdad… lo siento.

Ino miro a su reloj, eran las 9 de la noche, el cielo estaba tan oscuro y ni se veía ninguna estrella. Un fuerte aire resoplo meciendo los arboles de la sola plaza que se encontraba al frente del estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba Naruto.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué todo debe de ser así? – La ojiperla se dejo caer sobre el pavimento y se abrazo a sí misma. – No lo comprendo…

Sakura avanzo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, se incoó para quedar al nivel de ella y la abrazo lentamente.

- Lo siento tanto… Sakura-san…

- No te preocupes. – Le acaricio la cabellera, se sintió un poco mal al pensar hace unos instantes en arrancársela. – Yo también lo siento…


End file.
